Harry Potter and the seed of the heir
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry stayed at the Hogshead. During the day he would spend time with Ginny helping her through the ordeal she went through when the Carrows were at ancient castle. One night Harry wakes to find Ginny in his bed. Little does he know, but that night will come back to haunt him years later with dire consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry explained to his friends that he wanted some time alone, so he was going to get a room at the Hogshead for a while. He explained to Ron that even though he loved Mrs. Weasley, Harry knew she would fuss over them but would also try to treat him like a kid and he just wouldn't take that anymore and he didn't want to hurt Mrs. Weasley's feelings especially right now. He told Ron that if he wanted to go for a walk or even have a drink, he wanted to be able to do that without having to explain to his mother. Ron and Hermione understood especially after what Harry explained to them about the memory that Snape had given Harry. So after the Weasley's and Hermione left, Harry left right after them. He apparated to Hogsmeade and walked up to the small dark pub and stepped inside.

'Harry, thought you'd be sleeping,' Aberforth smiled.

'I want to Ab, but I'm wondering if I can have a room for a while. I just need some time to myself.'

'If this is where you want to stay,' Aberforth reached behind him and grabbed a key, 'Here, stay as long as you want. But I bet you don't want anyone to know, meaning reporters.'

Harry laughed wearily, 'Yeah, I've told my friends, they know I'm here, but no, I do not want to see any reporters.'

'Alright, I'll keep it to myself, go up and sleep. You look like you're about to fall down.'

'Thanks,' Harry walked up the stairs, found his room, put his bag down then sat on the bed and that was the last thing he remember.

When Harry woke, he noticed it was dark and he was lying on top of the covers. He got up, stretched and went into the bathroom and noticed he still had a lot of blood and dirt all over him, so he stripped off and stepped into the shower. He couldn't believe how good it felt, so he just stood there under the water, letting it soothe his aching muscles. When he finished, he dried, dressed and headed down into the dark, quiet pub. He put some gold on the bar, grabbed himself a small glass of Firewhiskey, then sat at the back, taking the occasional sip.

As Harry sat there, the events of the last few days kept playing over and over in his head, until he ended up drinking the rest of the glass before getting another one.

'I hope you're not going to turn this into a bad habit Harry,' Aberforth said from his doorway.

'Hey, I didn't wake you did I?'

'No, I couldn't sleep anymore, then I heard someone in here. But you didn't answer my question.'

'No, I'm not planning on it, I just needed something at the moment. You don't mind, do you Ab?'

'no and you're an adult, you can do what you want. Can I ask you something though?'

'Sure, I'll try to answer if I can.'

'When you and Voldemort were talking in the great hall, you said all his horcruxes were gone. I happen to know what those are, not many people would know the name though. Can you tell me how many he made?'

Harry sighed wearily, 'Seven, that's how you're brother died, well what was causing his death. He knew he was dying, one of the horcruxes cursed his hand. So he asked Snape to kill him when the time was right.'

'So that's the job he passed on to you, destroying some of the worst dark objects there are?'

'He only told me and let me tell my friends because he knew it had to come down to us in the end and we couldn't tell anyone because if word got back to Riddle, he would have made more,' Harry took another drink before he looked up at the old bar man, 'If I tell you something, can you keep it to yourself.'

'I won't repeat anything you tell me, so what's up Harry,' Aberforth sat across from him.

'The night he tried to kill me as a kid, he was planning on making another one with my death, but because of my mother, I ended up being that one. I was the one keeping him alive. I only found out not long before I walked into the forbidden forest and I do get why you're brother never told me, but passed on that information to Snape so he could tell me at the right time. If I knew I had to die, I don't know if I would have had the strength to look for the others. I'm not sure how to deal with all this, first the prophecy that one of us had to kill the other and even though he had to die, it was me that killed him, then him being part of me almost my whole life, the man that killed my parents, that killed so many people. I spoke to Sirius not long before he died, I thought I was becoming more like Riddle because I kept getting angry. Now I know it was because we were connected, but it doesn't stop me feeling like something has changed with me.'

'All I can say about that Harry is if he had part of his soul inside me, I'd probably end up getting drunk. But we are completely different people. You've proven you are a very strong young man, courageous, wise and sometimes stupidly brave. So if you're alive and he's dead, then add the fact that all his spells weren't binding, I take it you let him kill you, never fought, which means you gave us a protection, like what your mother did with you. She willingly sacrificed herself to save you, you did the same thing to save all of us. Yet you lived, so that piece of soul actually protected you.'

'Yes, to all that. Just before I walked up to him, I was thinking of my mother. But I actually thought I was going to die and be joining her, well, joining all of them. But there's another thing. When he hit me with the curse, I went somewhere, spoke to your brother. We talked about you, Arianna, Grindlewald, the deathly hallows, your mother. He finally told me everything. But you know what else he said to me.'

'So my brother waited for you, not surprising, you did mean a great deal to him. So what wise thing did my brother say?'

'Nothing wise Ab, but he gave me a choice, if I wanted to, I could have gone on, or come back. I actually considered going on, leaving all this behind. But something else you're brother said to me many times over the years, well not just to me, but to everyone. Doing what is right is always harder than doing what is easy, sometimes you have to choose right over easy. I know easy would have been to go on and leave him to everyone else and I would have been with Sirius, with my parents. I just couldn't do it, I had to do what was right. Now I'm back, so how do I live with all this?'

'Time and you have to forgive yourself for something that wasn't you're fault. Yes, you might have kept him alive, but you never knew that and you never wanted that, you never wanted any of that. Albus told me about the prophecy and the other boy. We might not have gotten on, but we did talk. He would ask me my opinion on things, sometimes he would take it, other times he wouldn't. I know who the other boy is Harry and even though he's a completely different person now to what he was, if Voldemort chose him, then we would still be living under him. Everything he put you through, the way you were raised by those muggles all contributed to who you are and made you able to defeat him. Neville, well he has a lot of courage today and would have probably died if he had to. But to go through everything you did, no, he would not have survived back then.'

'I know Neville is so different from that scared kid I first met, but he always had that courage inside him, he just needed something to bring it out. That started when Bellatrix escaped, he realised what needed to be done. He really took charge of the DA when I was gone, he makes a great leader. He told me how you helped, not just him, but helped with everything. How many people did you get through the tunnel that had been hurt by the Carrows?'

'A lot Harry, you're girl was one of them. Neville explained why you broke up with her, smart, but they still used occlumense on her, found out the reason. That was at Christmas time, so you never saw the mess they made of her. She looked a lot like Neville and Seamus, that mainly came down to her not being able to tell them where you were. Some kid called Parkinson told the Carrows you two were together. She's got a long road to recovery even if her outside wounds are healed, her inside ones, there not going to go away any time soon. Arthur came here to get her, using polyjuice potion, he almost ran back through the tunnel, but because Ginny could hardly stand up, I think that was the only reason he took her home and not confronted the Carrows.'

Harry felt like he was going to be sick, but stared up at Aberforth, 'So they beat the crap out of her and I thought I was keeping her safe by breaking up with her, something I didn't want to do.'

'They did more than that Harry, they did a lot more to those girls and I hope you know what I mean by that. She's going to need a lot of time and support,' Aberforth could see Harry turning pale, then he ran from the pub and up the stairs. He sighed and slowly walked up to Harry's room and heard him being sick, 'She will need you're strength Harry.'

Harry slowly came out of the bathroom, 'Do you think she can forgive me for leaving her alone to go through that hell?'

'Yes, because she loves you. Now I have no idea if she told you that, but why she was here, unconscious waiting for Arthur to turn up. I helped as much as I could, she kept calling for you. But it'll be light soon, why don't you clean up and go see her. I think I visit from the man she loves is just what she needs right now.'

'Yeah, I think I will Ab, thanks,' Harry nodded, put his wands back in his pocket, then headed downstairs and outside before apparating to the Burrow. He quietly made his way inside and up the stairs. He opened Ginny's door then just stood there staring at her why she slept. 'I'm sorry,' Harry said quietly.

'Not you're fault Harry, you didn't know any of that was happening,' Arthur said as he walked up behind him and stared at his daughter.

'Will she be alright Mr. Weasley?'

'With time and you will be her biggest need right now. She has a couple of nightmares every night, calls out to you, asking you to help her, to take her away. My daughter loves you very much Harry.'

Harry turned and faced Mr. Weasley, 'Just like I love her Mr. Weasley, but I thought I was keeping her safe. It almost killed me to leave her behind, but I had no choice.'

'We know, Ginny explained about all that. When the boys saw her, we had to stop them going to Hogwarts, but I will tell you this, I wanted to go and kill them for doing that to my daughter. I never thought I would want to kill anyone, but the moment I saw Ginny, that changed. Why don't you sit in there with her, if she sees you when she wakes up it might finally put a smile back on her face. Something she hasn't done in a long time.' Mr. Weasley watched as Harry sat on the edge of Ginny's bed, then lightly ran his hand over her hair. He could see the love Harry had for his daughter, now he just hoped that Harry's love can help his daughter through her emotional battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry sat beside Ginny holding her hand but also brushing his hand down her hair. He never noticed Mrs. Weasley watching him, he never noticed when any of Ginny's brother's watched him, all his concentration was on Ginny's face. What he did notice was Ginny's breathing change, then she blinked a few times, before she finally opened her eyes.

'I'm still asleep, you're not really here, it's one of my dreams.' Ginny said sleepily.

Harry leaned down and kissed her softly, 'I'm here Gin.'

Ginny stared up at Harry then sat up suddenly and threw her arms around him and started crying into Harry's shoulder.

Harry held onto Ginny, running his hands down her back but felt his own tears come to his eyes.

'Harry, you're here, you're alive,' Ginny sobbed.

'I'm here sweetheart, please stop crying, I'm not letting you go again.'

'He said you were dead, you looked dead.' Ginny sniffed then slowly moved back and kissed Harry. 'But you're really here and alive.'

'Yeah, I am, I'll explain everything later.' Harry lightly caressed Ginny's face.

'But he said you were dead,' Ginny screwed up her face as the memory came back to her.

'I know and he did think that because he hit me with the killing curse again. I will tell you this Ginny, I did die, for a short time, I'm not sure how long though. But I came back and that's because of you, you brought me back.'

'You died, you really died Harry?'

'Yeah,' Harry sighed, 'I'll tell you about it another time. But there is one thing I'll tell you now though,' Harry leaned in and kissed her again, 'Why I was standing there staring at him, do you know what I saw?'

'Didn't you see him?'

Harry shook his head, 'You, all I saw was you, felt you as well. I kept seeing your eyes, you're hair, I felt you're kisses. You kept me strong so he wouldn't see how scared I was. All I saw was you Ginny, because I love you with all my heart.'

Ginny's eyes instantly watered again as she put her arms back around Harry, 'I love you to Harry. I can't believe you here, I missed you so much.'

'I did too, there were so many nights I used to sit and watch your name on the map, wondering what you were doing, hoping you didn't give up on me and find someone else.'

'I could never give up on you, on us. I told you I'd be waiting Harry. But there's something I need to tell you.'

'Shhh,' Harry put his finger to Ginny's lips, 'I know what happened Gin, Aberforth filled me in. I'm here for you and will help in any way I can.'

'You...you still want me, even knowing that?'

'Ginny, I will always want you. But I will tell you this, if I get hold of the one's that survived, their dead after I put them through more pain than they could possibly imagine. No one hurts my girl,' Harry pulled Ginny into his arms again.

'I don't want you to do that for me, all I want is for you to stay with me.'

'Always love, you never have to worry about that. But I should let you get dressed, I'll wait outside in the hall.'

'Harry, please don't go too far.'

Harry instantly saw the fear on Ginny's face, 'I won't, please, you have nothing to be frightened of anymore. I'll be right outside the door.'

Ginny nodded then watched as Harry stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her. She got up and dressed quickly then opened the door and saw Harry standing there with Charlie.

'I just need to bathroom, I won't be long,' Ginny kissed Harry again then ran down the hall.

'She smiled, well a small smile, but it's a start,' Charlie said staring after his sister, 'So you know what happened?'

'Yeah, Aberforth told me. I was sitting in the pub having a drink when he saw me. We started talking, he told me about Ginny. How bad was she Charlie?'

'Pretty bad Harry, she could hardly walk, that alone took a week to heal. Then all the cuts and bruises over her and I do mean all over her Harry. She must have been put through so much.'

'Hey,' Ginny walked back to Harry and slipped her arms around him.

Harry tightened his hold, 'Let's go downstairs,' Harry and Ginny walked slowly down the stairs and Harry sat down but pulled Ginny onto his lap, keeping a tight hold on her.

'I feel safe with you,' Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder.

'I will always keep you safe Gin.'

'But you're not staying here,' Ginny's eyes watered again as her body shuddered.

'Shhh Ginny,' Harry tightened his hold again, 'I want to show you something, now normally I wouldn't do this, but I need to show you. We have to go into the living room.'

Ginny got up so Harry could then Harry took her hand and led her over the old piano and they both sat down at Harry started playing, before he looked at Ginny then he sang to her. Putting every bit of love he could into the words.

Ginny gave Harry a small smiled as he finished, 'You know now that you showed me that, I'm going to want you to do it a lot.'

'I only know a couple of songs Gin, it used to keep me occupied when I was locked up at the Dursleys. But I tell you what, I'll learn some more, just for you if...if you give me a smile.'

Ginny stared at Harry for a minute then smiled, she gave him a real smile before kissing him softly.

'I knew you couldn't resist and you know I hate attention, so please keep it between us.'

'Too late mate,' Ron said from the doorway, grinning at Harry.

'You never told us Harry,' Hermione said as she walked over to Harry and Ginny.

'Like I said, I don't like attention, but don't you start asking me Hermione.'

'I'll leave that to Ginny, but when did you get here?'

'It was still dark when I arrived. I couldn't sleep, so went down into the pub to have a drink. Ended up talking to Aberforth,' Harry put his arm back around Ginny.

'Why aren't you staying here Harry, I need you?' Ginny asked sadly.

'Tell you what, I'll stay through the day up until you fall asleep, then be back first thing in the morning.'

'Sounds okay, but I wish you were here all the time.'

'I need a bit of time Gin, but you'll see a lot of me I promise.'

'Mum's getting breakfast,' Ron said but kept staring at his sister.

'You need to eat love, you've lost weight,' Harry stood up and held Ginny's hand and they all went back into the kitchen and sat down, again Ginny sat on Harry's lap.

Mrs. Weasley put food on the table, but even then Ginny refused to move and ate why she sat on Harry's lap. Harry ate one handed so he could keep his other arm around Ginny.

'Tell me what you meant before.' Ginny said but kept her head on Harry's shoulder.

'Um, alright, did Ron explain about the horcruxes?'

'Yeah, that's terrible, how can anyone do that.'

'He wasn't just anyone Ginny, he was determined to live forever.'

'Ron said between all of you, Dumbledore even Neville, they got destroyed,' Arthur said.

'Yeah,' Harry looked at Ron asking silently if Ron explained everything and Ron shook his head. Harry tightened his hold on Ginny why he started to explain everything.

'You, what do you mean you Harry?' Arthur asked.

'The night he tried to kill me, he was going there to do that but also to make his sixth. But I ended up being the sixth. It's why I got angry all the time, why I could feel him and see through his eyes, we were connected through that piece of soul.'

'When did you find out about this Harry?' Charlie asked.

'When he called a stop in the fighting and told me to go to him. Just before, we watched him set his snake on Snape, after he left, I went in and saw him. He was still alive, told me to take them, his memories. So we went back to the castle, I was going to go speak with Dumbledore, try to find a way to get Nagini out of her enchanted cage, but he wasn't there, so I decided to watch the memory. There were a lot of memories, but it was towards the end. Dumbledore told Snape to tell me about being a horcrux when riddle feared for the life of his snake. All that fighting, it was basically for nothing when I kept him alive.'

'Why didn't Dumbledore tell you sooner?' Arthur asked.

'If I knew I had to die, I wouldn't have been able to keep searching for the others. He knew it would have been too hard on me. So he left the information with Snape. So after I saw the memory, I realised the only way for him to die, was for me to first. When I left the memory, at first I was in shock, then I realised I couldn't say goodbye or explain to Hermione, Ron or Ginny. So I left Dumbledore's office, put my cloak over me and went down into the grounds. Saw Neville, told him the snake had to die, then I saw Ginny talking to a girl. I stood there staring at her, wishing I could hold her once more, but I knew if I did that, I wouldn't let her go. So I turned my back on her and walked into the forbidden forest. I put my wand and cloak away, then stood there and let him kill me and I did die, for a short time, Riddle did too. I spoke to Dumbledore for a while. That was harder than letting him kill me because he gave me the choice to go on, meaning stay dead or come back. I was actually going to go on, but I kept seeing Ginny's face, hoping she was going to be alright, well hoping everyone was going to be alright,' Harry faced Ginny, wiped the tears from her face, then kissed her, 'I came back for you. I woke up, he got Malfoy's mother to see if I was dead or not, she knew I was alive, told him I was dead, but asked me first if Draco was alive. The moment I said he was, she told him I was dead and he decided to play with me for a while, then had Hagrid carry me back. I only kept pretending to be dead to try and get the snake. I knew he would take her out of her enchanted cage.'

'Why were you going to go on Harry?' Molly asked sadly as she sat down.

'I couldn't take it anymore, everything just got to me. Then to realised I'd live with a piece of him inside me all my life, the man that killed my parents, that murdered so many people. I thought, well my life has been shit anyway, so I might as well join Sirius and my parents. I was sitting in Ab's pub this morning and everything just came back again, so I sat there with a Firewhiskey, ended up drinking a couple. I probably would have kept drinking if Ab hadn't told me about Ginny.' Harry tightened his hold on her and they both sat there staring into each other's eyes. Harry knew everyone was watching them and would probably want to ask him things, but right now, he just wanted to forget it, forget everything and concentrate on helping Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

For the rest of that day, Harry stayed close to Ginny. They only time they were apart was when one of them were in the bathroom, otherwise, they were sitting together outside in the sun. When it was getting late, Harry sat beside Ginny and kept hold of her hand until she fell asleep, then went back to the Hogshead. He never went straight to bed, but ended up sitting in the quiet pub and again had a couple of drinks. He thought it might help him sleep, not to just help him, but he couldn't stop thinking about Ginny.

The following day, Harry went to the Burrow early again, sat with Ginny until she woke up. Then everyone went to the small cemetery for Fred's funeral. Even though some of Fred and George's friends told amusing stories of Fred, no one really felt like laughing. But they knew that's what Fred would want, so with every funny story, they would laugh. Then George got up to speak, but ended up being held up by Percy why he talked about his brother. When the service was finished, everyone headed back to the Burrow. Again Harry never left Ginny's side and most of the time she sat on Harry's lap. She wasn't eating a lot so he kept urging her to eat more, sometimes even feeding her, making Ginny laugh, even if I was a small laugh.

Over the next week, nothing much changed, Harry arrived early and always sat on Ginny's bed holding her hand until she woke up. They did get a visit from the newly appointed minister for magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'Morning everyone,' Kingsley said as he stepped inside the Burrow with an auror behind him and got a morning back. 'Harry, Narcissa Malfoy told us about lying to Voldemort, if you can confirm that then I get her finished.'

'She did, I know she only did that for her son, which I do understand. But after Riddle hit me with the killing curse, we both got knocked out. When we came to, he seemed afraid to come near me, so he had her check. She knew I was alive, but told him I was dead after I told her Draco was alive in the castle. So what will happen to her?'

'The Obliviators have come up with a spell to remove magic, hers will be for fifteen years now you told me about that. The proper death eaters will lose their magic for good but also be locked up. She was never a proper death eater, neither was Draco. They were both forced and made to do the things they did. Draco also loses his magic for a time, not sure how long for him though, he's trial's tomorrow.'

'Do you know how many are still out there?' Arthur asked.

'Yeah, three that we know of, their his main death eaters, one is Rodolphus Lestrange, but since we've seized the Lestranges vault, he won't be able to get any money, so hopefully he'll get reckless and spotted. Rankhorn was another and Goyle. The others are either dead or locked up. Harry, you need to be extra careful, they might decide to go after you since you did kill Voldemort.'

'Yeah, they probably will,' Harry shrugged.

'You don't seem all that concerned.' Kingsley said.

'That's just my life Kingsley, sorry Minister. I'm used to them always coming after me.'

'It's still Kingsley Harry, ok fine, I get what you mean, but he's dead, I think you can finally start having a normal life now.'

'If they don't try to capture or kill me, then after a while, I might believe that.'

'Alright, so it might take you awhile to believe it's pretty safe. But I wanted to show you something,' Kingsley got up and handed Harry a book, opened at a page, 'I can't believe you did that.'

Harry read the page of the rise and fall of the dark arts, 'So you know, well everyone's going to know,' Harry closed the book, but never looked up.

'You have nothing to be ashamed about Harry, it just shows how good and brave you are. You were willing to die to stop him and you actually did die for a time. Did you know you'd survive when you faced him?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, I'm just lucky he never figured it out. The killing curse is one way to destroy a living horcrux. You know, he was pretty stupid actually. He knew I could see into his mind, he saw into mine, he should have picked that up. Well me, I don't know a lot about dark magic, so it never occurred to me. But he knew all about horcruxes,' Harry lifted his head, 'Do you know much about horcruxes Kingsley?'

'Aurors study all types of dark magic, so yes, I know about them.'

'Do you know what would happen to a living horcrux, to me, if he never died?'

'You would never die either, if that's what you're asking?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, it was.'

'You mentioned something about that Harry, but never told us what you meant.'

'At the time I never realised Hermione, I was just curious,' Harry turned back to Kingsley, 'Being an auror and minister, you can tell me if I'll get in trouble for using an unforgivable during the fighting.'

'That was war Harry, so no, unless you deliberately killed someone. That also comes down to the reason someone would kill and not do something else.'

'No, I would never use that curse, but I used the cruciatus curse on Amycus Carrow. He spat at McGonagall and I just lost it. Kept him under it for a long time to, but I'm not sorry for doing that,' Harry felt Ginny tighten her arms around him, then felt her shudder and sniff as she put her head onto Harry's chest, 'Shhh Gin.'

'We found out about what he and some of the other male death eaters did to the girls. They were going to get life, but the newly formed Wizengamot decided to have the dementors kiss performed on them.'

'How can you use those again Kingsley, they deserted the ministry and helped Voldemort?' Arthur said.

'The Unspeakables were able to work out a charm that would only allow them to take orders from the Minister and Wizengamot, not anyone else or an individual. Even I just can't tell them what to do, it has to be me and the Wizengamot.'

'I don't have a problem with them having that done to them,' Harry said as he stared at Ginny.

'Harry,' Hermione said surprised.

'What Hermione, after what they did to Ginny, to me their getting off easy. If I got hold of them I'd put them through so much pain they'd be begging for death. All the times I got tortured by Riddle, I learned a thing or two about pain,' Harry turned back to Ginny, 'I'd do anything for you.'

'I know, so there is one thing you can do, so we can forget about all this,' Ginny gave him a small smile.

'I knew this was coming, alright love, you have to move though.'

Ginny and Harry walked into the living room and sat at the piano so Harry could sing to Ginny again. Everyone else all stood at the door watching Harry and Ginny together and knew eventually they would both be alright as long as they had each other because all you had to do was look at the pair and you could see the love they had for each other, it was all over their faces.

Late that night, Harry waited until Ginny fell asleep, then headed for the Hogshead. He sat and had a couple of drinks before heading up to bed. The next couple of days were exactly the same, Harry stayed with Ginny at the Burrow, no one else seemed to want to go anywhere either, so Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, George, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were always somewhere around the house or grounds.

Harry kissed Ginny as she got into bed, then held her hand until she fell asleep, then headed back to the pub. He knew having a couple of drinks every night was becoming a habit, but it did help Harry sleep better.

During the night, he felt something and quickly grabbed his wand, lighting the end and saw Ginny lying next to him, but he also noticed she wasn't wearing anything.

'Um, Ginny, what are you doing?'

'I need you to help me forget, so I want you to make love to me Harry.'

'Gin, you really should take some time, it'll get better.'

'It won't, I know it won't, so please, I want to feel you, not them,' Ginny rolled until she was lying on top of Harry, then started to kiss him. Neither of them spoke again as their lips and bodies stayed as close as possible. When they finished, Ginny kept her head on Harry's shoulder, 'I feel better already, but I should get home before someone notices I'm missing,' Ginny looked up at Harry, kissed him, dressed then left the room.

Harry stared at the door, first he was still a little shocked at what he and Ginny had just done, then he just hoped Ginny was going to be alright and not regret this later on. That thought kept going through his mind until he fell asleep.

The following morning, early again, Harry apparated to the Burrow. He only sat on Ginny's bed for a few minutes before she woke up, giving Harry a big smile.

'I like waking up and you're the first thing I see.'

Harry grinned, 'I like watching you sleep, but Gin, about last night. I don't want you to regret it.'

'Regret what Harry, what do you mean?'

'Ginny, about us,' Harry looked around then lowered his voice, 'making love last night.'

'Um, Harry, we never did that, you must have been dreaming. I was told by the healer I need a lot of time to heal properly or it will always be painful.'

Harry stared at Ginny for a minute, then though he should leave it thinking Ginny might not remember. So he nodded then kissed her, gave her reassuring smile then waited in the hall until she was dressed and they headed down to the kitchen. After a good breakfast and a couple of hours just sitting together, Harry told Ginny he needed to speak with her father about something, but he wouldn't be gone long. Harry walked down to the shed where Mr. Weasley spent a lot of his time now. He saw him tinkering with his muggle things again.

'Mr. Weasley, I need to talk to you about something important,' Harry closed the door behind him.

'Is Ginny alright?' Arthur asked looking anxious.

'I'm not sure, but this is something I never thought I'd have to say to you but it's to important not to,' Harry took a deep breathe, 'Last night I woke up and Ginny was in my bed at the Hogshead. She kept saying she needed me to help her forget. So we did and I know we shouldn't have, but I just couldn't say no to her. But when I spoke to Ginny this morning, she said I must have dreamt it. But I found a few of her hairs on my pillow, so I know it wasn't a dream. Do you think she was sleepwalking or she just doesn't remember?'

'Alright, first, I know you and Ginny are serious, but you should have said no. Another thing, I couldn't be Ginny Harry, she can't. The damage done to her would make it impossible yet. I'd say someone found out where you were and decided to have some fun with the saviour, using polyjuice potion. But if they knew how to get you to cooperate, then it was someone that knew what happened to Ginny. We might have to mention this to Kingsley, but let's not mention it to anyone else until we can work out what's going on. Do you still have the hair?'

'You really think some girl got Ginny's hair or something just to get me to have sex with them?' Harry asked looking surprised.

'Yes, I do. One, you are Harry Potter, two, you killed Voldemort, people will do some strange and desperate things when it comes to famous people and you are the most famous wizard out there. So let's just work out what they might have wanted. I'll contact Kingsley, he can perform a test on the hair to see if polyjuice potion was used. So why don't you quickly go back to the Hogshead, get the hair and bring it to me.'

'I hope you're wrong, but I'll go get it, won't be long,' Harry walked outside and apparated away. He hurried into the pub and up the stairs to his room. He found the hairs, conjured a small plastic bag, put the hair into it then ran back down stairs, 'Ab, did you see Ginny come here last night?'

'Yes, she said she needed to talk to you. Is something wrong?'

'We think so, it wasn't Ginny, I need to take the hair to Mr. Weasley, he's going to give it to Kingsley. I'll let you know what's going on,' Harry hurried out of the pub wondering who he had sex with as he apparated away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry walked into the shed then gave the bag to Mr. Weasley before both of them went inside, then Harry sat with Ginny.

'Um if it's alright with you Mr. Weasley, I thought I might stay here for a while until I get my own place.'

'I think you should Harry.'

'Really, you're going to stay here Harry?' Ginny asked looking expectant.

'Yeah, I am, it makes more sense as I am here all the time anyway.'

'Percy told us he's going back to his flat, so you can use his old room,' Mrs. Weasley patted Harry on the shoulder.

'Thanks, I'll go get my stuff later. But one thing Mrs. Weasley and I hope you don't mind, but I found I sleep better with a couple of drinks at night, but I've made sure not to go more than a couple.'

'After hearing what you went through Harry, no I don't mind, just try not to let it get out of hand and you are an adult now.'

'I won't, I don't need anything else wrong in my life.' Harry turned back to Ginny, 'So I'll be right here with you.'

Ginny smiled and sat on Harry's lap again, 'Good,' she put her head on Harry's shoulder.

'Morning,' Kingsley said stepping inside with the same auror he was with last time. Everyone greeted Kingsley, 'Arthur, Harry, I was hoping for a word in private.'

'Sure, let's go into the living room,' Arthur stood up.

'I won't be long Gin,' Harry kissed Ginny, waited until she got up and he followed the other three men into the living room.

'Now tell me what's going on?' Kingsley asked.

'I got a visit from who I thought was Ginny last night,' Harry looked at Mr. Weasley.

'Harry found these on the pillow, whoever it was talked Harry into sex, but Ginny can't, not after what was done and I happen to know she never left the house. Between Molly and I, we keep checking on her all the time because of her nightmares.'

Kingsley took the small plastic bag, 'So someone probably using polyjuice potion snuck into your bed to have sex with you Harry. Tell me what they said?'

'She kept saying she needed me to help her forget, then wanted us to make love and she wanted to feel me not them.'

'Okay, I can test this for use of polyjuice potion, but it won't tell us who it was. I think you should stay here from now on, I can put the wards back around the Burrow.'

'I am staying from now on, I just have to go back for my stuff. Why would someone do that?'

'If they knew what happened to Ginny, it would make sense it was someone on their side, not necessarily a death eater though maybe one of the Slytherin students.'

'Oh god, I hope it wasn't a bloke. But that's another thing, whoever it was kissed me exactly like Ginny always has,' Harry sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, 'Mr. Weasley, I promised Ginny I'd tell her everything from now on, she's feeling a little insecure. I can't keep something this important from her.'

'We'll explain later, but what you said about how she kissed you. Must have been someone that's seen you two together and that was usually at Hogwarts.'

'Yeah it was, but during the fighting, Ginny found me and just snogged me there right in the middle of the fighting. Maybe someone was watching, I don't know. This is all just unbelievable.'

'We'll sort it out, it was probably just a fan Harry. You're being written about in every paper and magazine around the wizarding world right now. Try not to let it worry you.'

'It's not just that Mr. Weasley, see before I left with Hermione and Ron, Ginny and I spoke about everything, sex being one of the things we talked about. We always wanted to wait until we were married, we only wanted each other. I know what happened to Ginny changes that, but it wasn't her doing, that was forced, so now I feel guilty.'

'You didn't know Harry, but it was a nice thing to say you wanted to wait. But I remember what it was like as a young man, it's not possible most times. Now go back out to Ginny, we'll explain it to her later,' Mr. Weasley patted him on the shoulder then the three men watched as Harry left the room, before Mr. Weasley looked back at Harry. 'Do you think this is harmless Kingsley?'

'I don't know, Harry has been named most eligible bachelor in Witch Weekly. Someone might be just trying to get him, some girl obsessed with him, or it might be something more sinister.'

'Ron told us about the girl that gave Harry chocolates that was laced with love potion, Hermione told us she heard a lot of girls talking about doing that to Harry, so let's hope that's all it is.'

'I'll let you know if it is polyjuice potion, but tell Harry to stick with Ginny, Hermione and Ron, especially if he needs to go out anywhere.'

'He did say he'd need to go shopping for some clothes, but he's been happy just to stay around here. I think it's the first time he's been able to relax and no talk about what Voldemort was up to,' Arthur, Kingsley and the auror stepped back into the kitchen. Kingsley said goodbye, gave Harry a look then left with the auror.

'So are we going to know what that was about dad?' Charlie asked.

Arthur looked at Harry, 'Harry, you go tell Ginny in private, I'll explain it to everyone else.'

'Thanks Mr. Weasley, come on Gin,' Harry took her hand and they headed outside.

'This sounds serious, has Harry had threats made against him?' Ron asked looking worried.

'No, but last night, someone posing as Ginny got into Harry's room, they had sex. She knew what Ginny had been through because that's how she got Harry to cooperate. He told me not long ago that he and Ginny had spoken about that and wanted to wait until they got married. Harry found hairs on the pillow, we gave it to Kingsley. He's going to test if for polyjuice potion.'

'So it was probably someone that was at Hogwarts during that time. If it was just a girl obsessed with Harry, then I get that. Some of them were going on about trying anything to get him because he was the chosen one, now he's even more famous,' Hermione said.

'That's what we're hoping, but if it was someone else, then we have no idea what they could be after. If it was someone working for the death eaters, then they could have killed Harry, but that's not what they wanted to do. It makes sense it was just some obsessed fan. Kingsley mentioned that Harry was name most eligible bachelor in Witch Weekly.'

'Do you really think Harry should be telling this to Ginny, especially now?' Molly asked.

'Harry promised Ginny to tell her everything from now on, she's feeling insecure.'

'Harry will never break a promise, not to anyone,' Hermione said.

'No he won't, but he did tell me that I didn't have to worry about him and Ginny. He explained how they had talked and wanted to wait till they got married. Which surprised me really, I never knew they were that serious at the time,' Ron said as he gazed at the back door.

'Kingsley said if Harry has to go anywhere, for you to be with him. I know he said he needs to go shopping for some clothes.'

'Yeah, he mentioned that, but Ginny told me she doesn't want to go anywhere, she feels safe here.'

'If she doesn't want to go with Harry, then she'll stay with us. It's going to take her a long time before she feels secure enough to leave the safety of the Burrow, oh and Kingsley put the wards back around here again.'

'At least no one can just apparate in,' Molly said bustling around her kitchen.

Harry and Ginny were sitting down near the old pond, Ginny was crying into Harry's chest and he knew there was nothing else he could say, so he just held her. When Harry heard Ginny sniff a few times, he leaned back.

'I'm sorry Ginny, I just wish I knew who did this.'

'It's not your fault Harry. You always had girls after you before, you'll just have more now. Is that why you want to stay here?'

'I'd been thinking about it anyway. The only reason I didn't at first because I was worried that you're mum would try to treat me as a kid again.'

'She wouldn't, she knows you can look after yourself. You proved that when you were away for so long. Do you think it was someone like Romilda Vane?'

'I wish I knew, but I still don't get them turning into you if they were trying to get me. But any of those girls at Hogwarts all knew how serious we were. I really can't believe this happened.'

'Um Harry, did you enjoy it though?' Ginny asked looking away.

'Ginny,' Harry sighed and put his arms back around her. 'I thought it was you, so yes I did even if I was confused as to why you wanted to when we said we'd wait.'

'If you thought it was me asking because I needed help Harry, you would. You said you'd do anything for me. Let's just try and forget about it.'

'Okay, but first, you said this morning you couldn't because of the damage. You never mentioned anything about that.'

'I haven't wanted to think about it. But the healer said I'll be fine but I need time and potions. I take that four times a day, I keep it in the bathroom.'

'As long as you're okay, so we can go back to what we said and just put all this behind us. You and I will wait until we're married.'

'Let's just play it by ear at the moment Harry. A lot has changed since we talk about that. I know right now we can't but let's talk about it later on. I remember hearing some boys talking, they said once they had sex, they always wanted to after that.'

'Ginny, I think you know I'm not like a lot of boys. I've never been normal compared to the others. But how will you feel at the time?'

'I know I'll be a little hesitant, maybe scared. But one thing I do know Harry is how you will treat me. You've always been loving and gentle, so I know it'll be fine.'

'I always will be love, but it's lunch time and you still need to eat,' Harry stood up and pulled Ginny to her feet, then they put their arms around each other, 'After lunch, I'll quickly go back to get my stuff. I won't be gone long.'

'Okay, but just so you know, I won't be leaving here so if another Ginny comes in, tell her to go to hell.'

Harry laughed loudly, then tightened his hold, 'I'll make sure to tell them only the real Ginevra Molly Weasley is perfect for me and the only one I want.'

'What are you laughing about Harry?' Hermione asked.

'I told Ginny I'm going to go get my stuff, she told me if any Ginny's turn up to tell them to go to hell. Why don't you two come with me, I do not want anyone else trying anything on me?'

'We'll keep you're fans away Harry,' Ron chuckled making everyone laugh at Harry's face but Ginny laughed loudest.

'You're a prat Ron,' Harry said as he punched him playfully in the arm. After that, everyone had an enjoyable lunch. Arthur and Molly could see their daughter healing even if it was slowly and they knew Harry will get her through everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Kingsley had contacted Harry a week later, letting him know that someone did use polyjuice potion, but they couldn't find out who it was, so they believe it was just an obsessed girl wanting to get some personal time with the saviour. Harry never worried about it anymore, especially since he was staying at the Burrow.

Over the next year, Harry had gotten to know his godson and Andromeda, Harry loved to spend time with the little boy. Hermione had found her parents, restored their memories and were now settled back in Britain. Ginny was getting back to her feisty self even if it was slow. Because of what happened at Hogwarts, Ginny never wanted to go back to finish her education, but neither did Harry. When Hogwarts reopens for students again, Harry, Ginny and the older Weasley saw Hermione and Ron off and waited until the Hogwarts express left. Harry felt strange watching his two friends leave without him, but he couldn't go back and face those areas like the forbidden forest or the great hall.

So after his friends left, Harry and Ginny got stuck into their studies at the Burrow. The ministry had put together a study program for anyone that either couldn't or didn't want to go back to Hogwarts because they found out there were a lot of older students that didn't want to because of things that had happened to them at Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley had gone back to work after a few months. George had slowly started to get the shop in order to open it again as he thought that's what Fred would want. Charlie stayed for a few months before he decided to head back to Romania and his dragons.

Most days, Harry and Ginny would take their work and sit down at the pond if the weather was warm otherwise they stayed in the living room. They would help each other study, practice spells together, then they usually had a break which meant a lot of snogging. The first few times Harry left the Burrow, Ginny never wanted to go which he understood, but Harry always got surrounded. So he made sure he never went out to often and spent all his time with Ginny.

Harry and Ginny would get tested by Arthur, Molly and even Kingsley would drop in and test them and thought they were ready to take their tests. Originally Ginny wanted to play quidditch, but after what happened to her and everyone she decided to apply for the magical law enforcement squad. Harry still wanted to be an auror, so he worked extra hard on bringing his potions up as the rest he was already good at. So when Kingsley told them they would be taking their test the next day, but would also be told their results by the end of the day, Harry decided to take Ginny out for a special dinner, a romantic night just the two of them. So he organised a nice restaurant, Ginny and Harry bought some nice clothes to wear, but Ginny also organised something as well.

So the following morning, Ginny and Harry headed to the ministry of magic. Harry was glad to see the large statue that was in the atrium was finally gone. The moment they stepped inside, people stopped what they were doing and stared at Harry. He just shrugged, but kept his arm around Ginny as they made their way to the room where they would be tested. The first few hours, they did the written exams, then had a break for lunch before they did the practical exam. Harry knew he'd passed and saw Ginny smile as well, so even though it had been a long day, they were both excited. Neither Harry nor Ginny knew that they had been watched by the heads of the auror department and the head of the magical law enforcement office, along with Kingsley. The two men and one woman smiled as they watched Harry and Ginny pass everything and never once hesitated or got one thing wrong.

Harry and Ginny headed back to the Burrow, showered and changed, when they went downstairs they saw two owls with large envelopes tied to their legs. Harry and Ginny smiled, took their envelopes and read their results, then handed theirs to the other.

'So, how did you both do?' Molly asked excitedly.

'Well Harry got all o's in everything, not surprising really,' Ginny kissed him.

'Ginny got o's in everything as well,' Harry kissed her before both of them handed their results to Ginny's mother, she read them then hugged both tightly.

'Well done, I'm proud of both of you. But it looks like another two owls coming in,' Molly waited then took the envelopes and handed them to Harry and Ginny, watching them read.

'I've got an appointment with the head of the magical law enforcement squad tomorrow at eleven,' Ginny said happily.

'I have with the head of the auror office at eleven,' Harry looked up, 'If everything goes alright, we might be both getting the careers we want.'

'Yes, we might, so let's go celebrate. Mum, we're not sure what time we'll be home.'

'Just be careful and have a good time,' Molly hugged them both again then watched her daughter and the young man that she thought of a son for years, leave.

Harry and Ginny had a beautiful romantic dinner, then Ginny led Harry to a hotel where she had booked a room. Harry knew Ginny was going to do this, but he also had something else planned.

'Ginny, I know we spoke about this and if you're still sure, then okay, because you've been making it very hard on me, especially lately.'

'Hard Harry,' Ginny giggled, 'I'm sure my love.'

Harry laughed, 'Alright, but I want to ask you something, can you close your eyes first though?'

Ginny stared at Harry for a minute, then nodded and closed her eyes, 'Alright, now what, are you going to be naked when I open them?' she giggled again.

Harry laughed, 'Not yet my love, but you can open your eyes,' Harry watched as Ginny slowly opened her eyes then stood there looking shocked, 'Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?' he held up a box with a large ring sitting in the middle of it.

Ginny nodded, swallowed, then cleared her throat before squeaking, 'Yes.' then tears fell down her face.

Harry stood up and picked up Ginny's hand, then slipped the ring onto Ginny's finger, before he stared into her eyes.

'I love you Ginny.'

'I love you to Harry, so we're engaged, I'm going to be Mrs. Potter, oh merlin.'

Harry laughed, 'Yes you are, so we've got a lot of plans to organise, the very soon to be Mrs. Potter, I like the sound of that.'

Ginny threw her arms around Harry and kissed him hungrily and for the rest of the evening, neither of them spoke again as they committed themselves to each other completely, not just with their words of love, but with their hands, mouths, tongues and bodies.

Harry and Ginny arrived back at the Burrow early morning, kissed each other then headed to their rooms. The following morning Mrs. Weasley spotted the ring on Ginny's finger straight away and gave both Harry and Ginny one of her famous rib cracking hugs before wiping her tears away.

'We'll talk later, you both need to go, but I can't tell you how happy I am,' she hugged them again, then watched as they both left the house.

Harry and Ginny arrived inside the atrium, put their arms around each other and headed to the lifts. They both headed to the same floor, then Ginny kissed Harry and walked down the long corridor. Harry watched her for a minute, then walked in the opposite direction.

Two hours later, Harry stepped out of the auror offices and saw Ginny waiting for him. 'So, how did you go Gin?'

'They want me to start next week, so how about you Harry, what happened?'

Harry grinned, 'I start my training next week as well,' Harry hugged Ginny, 'We have to send a letter to Ron and Hermione straight away.'

'Let's go home and let everyone know about our jobs and the engagement,' Ginny and Harry kissed again, then hurried from the ministry of magic and headed straight for the Burrow.

'So what's the news?' Molly asked.

'We both start next week,' Ginny beamed, 'Get some parchment Harry, we need to let Hermione and Ron know we're engaged and about the jobs.'

Harry laughed, then went over to the side cupboard, grabbed some parchment, ink and quill. He handed a piece of parchment to Ginny and a quill and they both wrote their letters, then gave them to old Errol.

'I'm going to have to do a couple of things soon, one get another owl and two, work on a place for us to live once we're married. At least we can buy something straight away.'

'You can?' Ginny asked looking puzzled.

'Um, yeah, I haven't gotten around to tell you, but my parents were pretty well off, Sirius was as well, so yes we can Ginny.'

Ginny chuckled, 'Well at least we know we can have our own place. Do you want to have a look around tomorrow, we know we can't do much when we start work, but at least we could start.'

'Might as well love, I just need to go to Gringotts first. For all I know the Blacks might have own something better than Grimmauld Place.'

'We can look, but when are we going to start on the wedding plans?'

Harry could see how anxious Ginny was to get started, 'Alright, we'll start that tonight and I suppose every night until we work out what you want,' Harry chuckled then winced as Ginny punched him, 'I'm just kidding love, but I want you to have the wedding of your dreams, anything you want.'

'Oh Harry, that's not a wise thing to say to a young bride-to-be,' Molly said but smiled at her daughter.

'I'm serious, I want Ginny to have her dream wedding and cost doesn't come into it either. I found a letter from my parents in my vault said there is another smaller vault connected to that one and it was just for when I got married. They wanted their son and the woman he was going to marry to have the wedding they wanted. I forgot all about it till now, but that vault has two million in it.' Harry could see Ginny going pale, 'Breathe love.'

'Yeah, breathe,' Ginny took a couple of deep breaths, 'If they put that aside just for a wedding, then they must have been really loaded.'

'Probably Gin, I never bothered checking, we can do that tomorrow if you want?'

'I think you should see how much you're worth Harry. But why we have got time, why don't we start on the guest list and a date? Once we have those two things everything gets worked around it.'

'Okay, we need more parchment and a calendar.'

Molly summoned a calendar and Ginny got some parchment making Harry laugh. But the three of them sat down until dinner time working out who was being invited and the date they were going to be married.

'I heard you two were at the ministry today and Molly told me about you're N.E.W.T. Results, congratulations,' Arthur Weasley hugged his daughter then Harry.

'We both start work next week, Ginny with the magical law enforcement squad and me with the aurors.'

'Well congratulations again, but I think there's one more by the look of that ring on my daughter's finger,' Arthur hugged his daughter and Harry again, 'I'm happy for both of you.'

'Thanks dad, so we're starting on the wedding plans. But we both want the wedding here.'

'If that's what you want but have you thought about when news of this spreads, it might be wise to try and do as much as you can before that happens.'

'Good idea, especially you Ginny. The moment they know and see you going into be fitted for a wedding dress, you won't get any peace.'

'Well I can do that until Hermione finishes as she is going to be my maid of honour and Luna as my bridesmaid.'

'Well that works for me, Ron as my best man, Neville as my groomsman. So yeah, fittings for them are out, but you can still go with your mum to work on the dress. Oh tomorrow, I'll get you a key for that vault, so any dress you want, you get.'

'You are just the best my sweet Harry,' Ginny kissed Harry tenderly, then the four of them started to work on more plans for the wedding and even though they didn't want to admit it, Harry Potter's wedding was going to be big news.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry and Ginny received a lot of owls the following day, first from Hermione and Ron, then from all their friends as Ron just couldn't help telling everyone. So news was already spreading about Harry and Ginny's wedding.

Harry and Ginny found out how far the news had spread the moment they stepped into Diagon Alley. People kept coming up to them offering their congratulations so it took so long thanking everyone and shaking hands, it was a good hour before they got inside Gringotts.

'Hi, I was told in a letter by my parents that they had a smaller vault connected to the main vault, I need a second key for my fiancée and to give permission for her to get inside at any time.'

'Of course Mr. Potter,' the goblins wrote something on a parchment, then produced a key. 'Do you wish to go to your vault?'

'First, can I get a list of what's in both my vaults please, then I'll go down to the Potter vault,' the goblin handed Harry a thick roll of parchment then called another goblin.

Harry and Ginny followed the goblin down to the Potter vault. When the door opened, Ginny's draw dropped open.

'I don't think I've ever seen that much in my whole life Harry and this is just you're parents vault?'

'Yeah it is, let's just grab some gold and we can see if we already own something or have to buy a house. You do want a house don't you?'

'Well since we are planning on kids one day, yes a house would be better.'

'Good, I'm used to the space at the Burrow and Hogwarts, I don't think I could live in a small flat.'

Harry and Ginny grabbed a heap of gold, then left Gringotts. They sat down outside the ice-cream parlour, had an ice-cream why they looked through the parchments.

'Look, you're parents have another house Harry and it's in Godric's Hollow, would you want to live there?'

'I haven't thought about where Gin, but we can have a look at it. I wonder why they had two houses in the one town?'

'Are there any more letters from them in the vault?'

'No, just the few I found. None of them mention anything about another house. Do you want to have a look why we're out?'

'We might as well, won't have time from next week. But you know what Harry?'

'What?'

'I like the idea that I'll be right down the corridor from you and we sometimes get to work with the aurors.'

'Yeah, we will, but you know they won't have us two together, we could distract each other.'

'I know, but it'll be good to see you all the time. Come on, let's go,' Harry paid for the ice-creams, then they left Diagon Alley and headed to Godric's Hollow. They found the house and thought it looked nice. They walked around and found four bedrooms, a large living room, separate dining room and a really large kitchen, then they found a library and an office joined by a door.

'This is really nice Harry,' Ginny smiled as she looked around.

'Yeah, it is and if we do have a lot of kids, they'll fit. So do we have our home Ginny?'

'Yeah, we do Harry, now I can't wait. But I am a bit traditional about not moving into our home until after the wedding.'

'Any way you want it love, so we should get on with the plans.'

'We still have a few months and that comes down to having to wait for Hermione and Ron to get home.'

Harry and Ginny had one more look around then apparated back to the Burrow to continue working on their plans.

Over the next few days, they got more plans done why they had a chance because they knew once they both started work, they wouldn't get as much time to work on it.

The night before Ginny and Harry were due to start work, Bill, Fleur, George and Percy joined them for dinner. Most of the conversation was on the wedding, but occasionally it changed to the jobs Ginny and Harry would be doing. Ginny talk Harry into singing for her why her other brothers were there who hadn't heard Harry again. So Harry made sure he couldn't see anyone but Ginny why he sung as he still didn't like being stared at. But the moment he finished everyone clapped loudly making Harry blush, which of course made George start making jokes.

When everyone was ready to leave, they all congratulated Harry and Ginny again on their engagement and their jobs. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went up to bed, then Harry walked Ginny up to her room where they shared a very passionate goodnight kiss before Harry left, going into his own room.

In another part of the country, in a large manor house, three people were staring down at a small boy.

'He is going to be powerful and bring the lords way of life back to our world and he will do that by killing the one responsible. So he will need to be trained from an early age. Taught the dark arts, taught to hate Harry Potter, taught what his lord wanted and make sure he knows what to do to achieve that.'

'Even though we have a bit of time as he's only a baby, he will be taught. But can you believe that birthmark, I wonder if it means anything?' the tall woman asked as she looked down at her son.

'Let's hope what I was told is true, he will be the one to save all of us. We have a few years before we can test his power, but at least he can be told stories of what he needs to do. You did good Narcissa, your son is going to make you very proud and will be just as powerful as his father.'

Harry and Ginny stepped into the atrium and headed for their floor. Harry gave Ginny a kiss, then watched her walk down the corridor to her office, then Harry stepped inside the auror office.

'Right on time Harry, let's go into my office and I'll tell you what's going to happen,' the head auror smiled. Harry stepped into the office and sat in the seat opposite the desk, 'First, I wanted to talk to you about your glasses. Have you ever considered getting contact lenses?'

'No I haven't actually. This last year I've just been relaxing, but it would be a good idea. They wouldn't get in the way or fall off if I got into a situation with a lot of fighting.'

'That was my thinking, but now you're robes. As you know you will be known as an auror in training, depending on how long that takes, you could be an full auror anytime up to a year. The record as fastest through the training is seven and a half months and that was the minister.'

'I knew Kingsley was good, but not that good, oh sorry, I have to get used to calling him Minister.'

Glover laughed, 'Yes, it's taken all of us a while as well as we were all work colleagues. So for everything you learn, you will have a different auror to take you through all the different aspects of what you need. This morning, you'll mainly be learning the law, after lunch, going through some different fighting techniques. Now of course the minister did tell me about the DA you taught when you were only fifteen and that you taught things that you were too young to learn. So you have a good start in that, but you will learn a lot that doesn't get taught at Hogwarts. So why don't you put your robes on and I'll show you to your desk and you can start learning our laws,' Glover put his hand out, 'Welcome to the aurors Harry.'

Harry grinned, 'Thanks boss.'

Glover chuckled then lead Harry out and over to a desk, then introduced Harry to the other seven aurors, four men and three woman. After saying hello to all Harry sat down and started working on laws and never realised how many there were. He kept working until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

'Lunch time Harry, you haven't stopped since you sat down,' Philip said as he smiled down at him, 'Trying to learn them all in one day?'

Harry laughed, 'No, I just never realised how many laws we have, some of these I've broken a few times. But then I was trying to escape Riddle or death eaters.'

'That's why you never got in trouble Harry. So you want to head down with us?'

'I'd like to but I'm meeting my fiancée, she started with the magical law enforcement squad today, thanks anyway.'

'No problem,' Philip smiled then left.

Harry got up and walked down the corridor to where Ginny was and saw her sitting at a desk reading.

'Hey gorgeous ready for lunch?' Harry asked smiling at her.

'Is it lunch time already, I was so lost in what I was doing,' Ginny stepped over to Harry, kissed him, then they put their arms around each other and headed for the ministry dining rooms and got a table before ordering their lunch.

'So what were you doing all morning?'

'Learning the law, merlin there's a lot Harry. What about you?'

Harry laughed, 'Doing the exact same thing and as I was saying to Philip, one of the aurors, I've broken quite a lot of them, all to do with Riddle and death eaters though.'

'I read some of those Harry, it made me smile every time I came across one you broke. So what's your boss like?'

'Nice, seems to know what he's doing, what about yours?'

'Same, really nice and definitely knows what she's talking about.'

'Hey you two, mind if I join you?' Kingsley asked.

'Have a seat Kingsley, sorry Minister. That's twice I've slipped up with that already today.'

Kingsley laughed, 'Only here inside the ministry or doing anything official, otherwise it's Kingsley. So I've heard rumours and now have spotted a large ring on Ginny's finger, something you want to tell me?'

'Yeah, I asked Ginny to marry me.'

'Ron couldn't help telling everyone at Hogwarts, so of course word spread pretty quickly.'

'So when is the happy occasion?'

'August seventh, couldn't do it before as our best man and maid of honour are at Hogwarts.'

'No, I don't think they'd forgive you if you got married without them. But I need to tell you both something, but keep it to yourselves until it's announced. As employees of the ministry, you are both expected to attend. But on the one year anniversary of Voldemorts downfall, we're holding a ball here. It was suggested to have it at Hogwarts, but like you and Ginny, there are a lot of people that don't want to go back there yet.'

Ginny noticed Harry looked a little awkward, 'We should go Harry, not just because of what we did, especially you, but we are part of the ministry now. The new and none corrupt ministry. It will show we're all moving on.'

'I know we should, but I also know I'm going to get stared at all night. Will reporters be there Minister?'

'Yes, but Skeeter is not allowed in, so both of you will probably get asked some questions. But they will be told that only a couple of questions to any one person. Now I am having Hermione, Ron and everyone that fought that night joining us. Minerva is going to allow them to come for that night and go back the next night. So how about it Harry, will you just put up with the staring for one night.'

'Alright, anything for you Kingsley, sorry Minister. But are we expected to wear our work robes or dress robes?'

'Dress robes, so even Arthur and Molly will be here as well. So you'll have a lot of people to talk to. But thank you, now I'll let you get to your lunch,' Kingsley shook Harry's and Ginny's hand, 'Congratulations on the upcoming wedding,' he hugged them.

'Which you are going to get an invite to, so expect it,' Ginny smiled.

'Thank you and I'll be there,' Kingsley smiled then walked off.

Harry and Ginny kept talking why they ate lunch, then put their arms around each other as they headed back to their offices. They found a deserted spot, gave each other a good snog, then went their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Over the next month, at least twice a week, Harry and Ginny would spend a long evening alone at their house as they had started to buy some furniture for it. Harry did decide to get contact lenses and everyone that saw him said it made him look completely different and Harry wondered what Hermione and Ron would say when they saw him in a few days times at the ministry's ball.

Glover had told Harry he's training was coming along faster than expected and if Harry kept working like he had been, he might beat the minister's record and do it in six months. All the aurors got a surprise when they started Harry on their different fighting techniques. Harry was able to do every spell, hex or charm and his movements with his wand were fast and precise. Harry liked every one he worked with, they all got on well and he was being teamed up with an older auror named Maxwell to go out in the field to show Harry what they needed to do and how they had to behave.

The day of the ball arrived, Harry and Ginny had bought brand new robes to wear, but they also bought Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew robes as well. They knew they wouldn't see Hermione or Ron until later as the aurors and law enforcement squad's had to be there early just to keep an eye on security as the rest of the guests arrived, then the large ball room would be sealed so no one else could enter.

So Harry and Ginny left the Burrow and headed for the ball room, greeted their work colleagues. Harry introduced Ginny to all his and she introduced Harry to all of hers. Then they stood together not far from the doors keeping an eye on everyone that arrived. Harry knew he was supposed to act responsible and like an auror, but the moment he spotted his friends, they surrounded him and hugs and kisses went everywhere. Hermione didn't want to let Harry go, but Neville and everyone else kept telling her to move aside until Ron finally put his arm around Hermione.

'I can't believe the way you look with no glasses, but the most amazing thing Harry, is I can't believe you're going to be my brother soon Harry,' Ron hugged his friend again.

Harry laughed, 'You knew it was coming Ron.'

'Yeah, but now it's official, you're engaged to my little sister. But we should move away from the doorway, we'll go over with mum and dad, talk to you soon.'

'Yep as soon as the last guests arrive, I'll be over there,' Harry and Ginny watched their friends move into the room.

Once all the guests had arrived, Glover sealed the doors, the aurors and magical law enforcement went to mingle with the guests. Almost instantly, every reporter headed towards Harry and Ginny who were dancing together in the middle of the floor.

'Can you confirm you're getting married Harry?' one woman asked.

'Yes, this is my fiancée, Ginny Weasley.'

'Are you the sister of Harry's friend?'

'Yes, Ron's my brother.'

'So when's the wedding?' a man asked.

'Sorry, not telling you that.'

'How many guest do you expect?' a woman asked.

'A lot, still working on that at the moment.'

'How do you feel now Voldemorts dead?' a man asked.

'Relieved, like everyone else, aren't you relieved he's gone?'

Everyone laughed, 'Yes, very relieved. So how did you feel when you found out you had a piece of his soul inside you all your life?'

'You were all told no more than a couple of questions per guest, you're past that, so move on to some of the other guests,' Kingsley Shacklebolt said as he stepped over to the crowd of reporters surrounding Harry and Ginny. They slowly moved away, but kept looking back at Harry, 'Sorry about that Harry.'

'It's fine and I was expecting it.'

'Okay, go back to enjoying yourselves,' Kingsley smiled then walked off.

'So they cornered you Harry,' Ron said as he walked over with Hermione.

'Yeah, but Kingsley told me they were only allowed to ask a couple of questions to each guest. They couldn't see to help themselves though.'

'So how's Hogwarts?' Ginny asked nervously as she tightened her hold on Harry.

'Quiet, can you believe it, normal and pretty boring, which is a good thing.' Ron shrugged.

'Yeah, we never had any of those before. Oh looks like the minister is going to make his speech,' Harry said as he turned to face the stage but kept his arms around Ginny.

'Welcome everyone, we're here to celebrate that one year has passed since Voldemort was defeated on the grounds of Hogwarts by Harry Potter. Now as he's told me countless times, he never did it alone. Everyone in this room had a part in bringing down the worst dark wizard in history. But as I keep getting reminded, it was Harry that actually finished him and was willing to die to do it. Some of Harry's closest friends were with him during the battle and have been with him from the time they all met at the age of eleven. Some he met a few years later, I met Harry when he was fifteen and we became instant friends because I could see how honest and trustworthy he was. One thing all his friends have said about Harry is that he never lies to anyone, if he can't tell you what he's doing, he tells you that, but he will never lie. They have all said he's brave, courageous and as Minerva McGonagall told me, very gallant. Ginny Weasley, Harry's fiancée told me Harry can be far too noble sometimes,' everyone in the room all laughed as they looked over at Harry and Ginny. 'One thing he is learning as an auror right now that he has never had before, is patience and not just doing what he wants and he is having to follow orders. Now we are also here to remember the people that lost their lives due to Voldemort and I don't just mean during the Battle of Hogwarts, I mean from the time Voldemort or Tom Riddle first started to gain power. If I am correct, everyone in this room has lost someone close to them, some lost more than one. Molly Weasley lost her two brothers during the first war, Harry of course lost both his parents. I lost a brother during that time. Everyone here has stories to tell of the people they lost. Everyone of course knows Harry Potter's story, but there are hundreds of the same stories just like his. So the ministry has put together a book with a page dedicated to every life lost, even people that are alive but are unable to live normal lives due to Voldemort and his death eaters, people like Alice and Frank Longbottom. Neville Longbottom is one of people that fought in the Battle of Hogwarts alongside his friends and his story along with his parents are also in the book. Everyone here will be presented with that book as they leave, anyone else will have to buy it. Now before we continue on with the dancing, good food and music, I have one more thing I need to do.' Kingsley started to read names of people and had them join him on stage. Harry noticed that all but a couple of the DA were up there, along with others. Then Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna and Harry's names were called, so they all stepped up on stage. First Kingsley handed out Order of Merlin: Third Class to everyone that fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Then came the Order of Merlin: Second Class, 'Mr. Neville Longbottom,' Kingsley pinned a medal to Neville's chest, shook hand before turning to face everyone, 'Miss Luna Lovegood,' Kingsley again pinned a medal to Luna's chest, shook her hand and turned back, 'Mr. Seamus Finnegan,' again Kingsley pinned the medal to Seamus's chest, 'Miss Ginevra Weasley,' Kingsley pinned a badge to her chest, 'Now the Order of Merlin: First Class, please step forward, Mr. Ronald Weasley,' Ron stepped over to Kingsley and he pinned the medal to his chest, 'Miss Hermione Granger,' Kingsley again pinned a medal to her chest, 'Mr. Harry Potter,' as Harry stepped up to him, he noticed the applause was deafening. Kingsley pinned the medal to Harry's chest, 'I have one more award to hand out, but before I do, every recipient of the Order of Merlin will have their own chocolate frog card which of course will update over the years, now, this is a new award, it is for courage, valour and self-sacrifice. The Order of the Phoenix recipient is Mr. Harry Potter,' Kingsley waited till Harry stepped over to him, then slipped the new medal around his neck, then hugged him. 'Everyone here all deserve the praise and thanks of the whole wizarding world, but I think I can talk for everyone when I say Harry Potter is the one that brought our world out of the darkness that we had been living under long before he was even born. So please everyone, a round of applause not just for Harry but for everyone,' Kingsley started clapping, then everyone person, reporters, parents, aurors and normal ministry employees applauded so loud the walls shook. 'Thank you for you patient, now back to the music,' Kingsley turned to Harry, 'Sorry, but if you knew you wouldn't have come Harry. Hermione and Ron told me to keep it from you.'

Harry shook his head at his friend, but saw their worried faces so he smiled at them. 'It's fine and I do appreciate your words Minister. But now it's my turn to shock a few people.'

'Okay, I hope it's legal Harry,' Kingsley chuckled as he walked off.

'Prat,' Harry said as he watched his friend walk away, then kissed Ginny before he sat down at the piano and started playing, then he sung about freedom to a mesmerised crowd. But he never stopped at one, just sung another one to more stunned silence, then to louder applause than before. Harry thanks everyone then stepped down and put his arms around Ginny, 'Did they look as shocked as I thought they would?'

'Some where speechless Harry, but I'm proud of you for doing that. Those two songs had words that would reach everyone. How nervous were you though?'

'Only a little, I've gotten so used to the staring now. You've noticed how bad that is everyday we're here.'

'Well Harry, you are still surprising us,' Seamus said as he stepped over to him with a heap of their friends.

'I try Seamus, so did you all know about this?'

'We knew awards were going to be handed out, but not everything or to us,' Neville said looking at his medal.

'You all deserve it, like I told Kingsley, without all of you doing what you had to do, I wouldn't have been able to finish him. So even though I hate recognition and praise, I think we all do deserve these awards. I'm just glad it wasn't just me or that Kingsley would decide on a statue or something.'

'The statue will be erected on the grounds of Hogwarts, a large fifty foot one of you Harry,' Kingsley walked back over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry stared up at the tall black man, looking completely shocked. All his friends started to laugh softly, then they just couldn't help themselves as Harry ended up turning white, they broke into loud laughter. Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean all picked Harry up and started chanting the saviour to more laughter from everyone.

'You can turn back to your original colour Harry, I was just winding you up. There's no statue, even if I was asked to have one of you put at Hogwarts.' Kingsley started laughing along with everyone, but by this time, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had joined the group as well. Harry scowled down at everyone, but he noticed that even Ginny was laughing loudly as her father put his arm around her shoulder. Finally Harry shook his head and laughed with his friends because they weren't laughing at him they were laughing because they were all free to act this way. To be a little silly or joke with their friends, they all knew it could have been very different. So from that moment on, Harry enjoyed the freedom with the people that helped bring that about.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The day Hermione, Ron and all their friends finished Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny decided to meet the Hogwarts Express. Luckily it arrived not long after they both finished work. So the moment Harry finished he stepped out of his office, found Ginny waiting for him and they headed out of the ministry and apparated to platform nine and three quarters. They saw a lot of parents there, mainly from the younger students. So they stood away from the main crowd, but always kept their arms around each other.

'We can finally get the last of the wedding plans finished now their home,' Ginny said excitedly.

'Yeah we can, so you're still not going to give me a hint as to what the dress looks like?'

'No, you just have to wait and see my sweet Harry.'

'I know, just thought I'd ask, again,' Harry kissed Ginny then they both heard the train. They both stood there and even though they were adults and both working, they were as excited as kids, waiting to see their friends.

The moment the train stopped, doors all down the train flew open as kids streamed from it. Harry and Ginny spotted Neville and Ron first as they were the tallest, then all their other friends came towards them. Hugs and kisses went all over again, then slowly they all started to gather their things and apparate home until it was just Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. As Harry and Ginny helped Hermione and Ron with their things, a group of younger students all walked up to them.

'Hi, I'm wondering if you four would sign you're pages in the lost souls book?' a small girl asked shyly.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked at Harry, 'Why don't we Harry?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, alright,' Harry smiled at the girl.

'Could you sign on your parents page Harry?'

'Sure,' Harry flicked the book open to pictures of his parents, then signed his name, before handing the book to Ginny. Then another girl handed her book to Harry so he repeated the process until they ended up signing a couple of dozen books, then waved at the kids and their parents before the foursome apparated away. Hermione was heading home to see her parents, but would be at the Burrow early the next day to go out with Ginny. Luna was meeting them there just after breakfast, along with Neville, who was meeting Ron and Harry to work on the last of the details and also to get fitted for their dress robes. All Ginny had told Harry was that his robes had to be emerald green, Ron's had to be a deep blue and Neville's a dark red. Harry's robes were done and hanging in the spare bedroom of his home, he had sealed the room so Ginny couldn't sneak a peak. Ginny's dress was in Charlie and Bill's old room at the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley had sealed that room so Harry couldn't peak at the dress, but made Harry promise not to use his new found auror skills to get into the room. Mrs. Weasley had told Harry and Ginny that Muriel had offered her tiara for Ginny to wear, but Harry instantly said no, that he had something for Ginny, but she wouldn't receive it until the day. So every day Ginny kept trying to get Harry to tell her what it was, but he just sat there straight faced, never revealing what it was, even under threat of the bat bogey hex.

The following day, Ginny, Hermione and Luna disappeared so they girls could get fitted for their robes. Harry, Ron and Neville were going after lunch. Madame Malkin had offered to close and seal the shop for the day as more reporters kept trying to get information about the upcoming Potter/Weasley wedding. Harry, Ron and Neville all went around the Burrow's garden and started to slowly tidy up, why Harry explained to the other two what Ginny had planned. After the girls came back, they had lunch together then the blokes left.

As the wedding approached, all of Harry and Ginny's friends were being pestered by reporters trying to find out when the wedding was, but none of them would talk. Harry and Ginny's boss's offered the services of their colleagues for the day. So all the aurors were going to be mingling with guests, why the magical law enforcement were going to be checking invitations, then seal the whole area from anyone else getting in. They had even placed strong enchanted wards above the Burrow in case any reporter decided to fly over to see the wedding.

A few days before the wedding, Ginny and all her female friends and female family members all went out for her hens night. Fleur shocked Ginny with a gift of some revealing lingerie making her blush but everyone else laugh, especially when Luna said that Harry will probably pass out when he sees Ginny like that, or they wouldn't make it to the bedroom.

Harry and all his male friends, along with all the Weasley's headed out for his stag night. Lots of jokes by George were played on Harry, then Bill handed Harry a small pair of briefs that matched Ginny's even if he didn't know it. George of course had to take them and display them over the bar until Harry summoned them and put them in his pocket, making everyone laugh at Harry's embarrassed face and Ron making jokes about auror Potter getting embarrassed and all shy, which made everyone laugh louder.

The day before, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and all the Weasley's were putting up the last of the decorations, making sure all the seats were lining the carpet leading to a large archway covered in gold flowers. George had placed all his Weasley Whizbang fireworks all over the Burrow. They checked on the tables inside the large marquee, made sure all the table decorations were in place, then they all went inside to have dinner before Harry, Ron and Neville had to leave for the night.

Right after everyone had finished eating, Harry stood up, 'I just wanted to say I can't wait to be an official member of this family. You have all accepted me from the moment we met and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. You showed me a loving family, gave me you're support and basically treated me like one of your own and you don't realise how much that means to me. So I have a little something for everyone and it really means a lot to me, so I hope you don't make a big fuss,' Harry handed every Weasley, Hermione, Neville and Luna a small bag. Then watched as they all opened their gifts.

Harry and Ginny stood staring at their family and everyone looked identical, shocked. 'When Harry told me he wanted to do this, U knew some if not all of you wouldn't want him to, but this is something that means a lot to Harry. He told me that even though you did accept him into our home, our family, our lives, it didn't come without it's consequences and dangers. As Voldemort was always after Harry, being friends with him did put more danger on all of us than we probably would have if we didn't know him. Even knowing that, you, we...all welcomed Harry and made him part of this family, that includes Hermione, Neville and Luna. So please accept this from him.' Ginny smiled around at her family.

Mr. Weasley stood up, 'Harry, we did make you part of our family and yes it did come with the danger of being associated with the famous Harry Potter,' everyone chuckled, 'But you don't think of that when it comes to the people you care about. So I think I can speak for my children, Hermione, Neville and Luna can speak for themselves, we will all gladly accept this gift from you. Not because it makes all of us pretty wealthy, because of your words and because we know how much we mean to you, just the same as you mean to us.' Mr. Weasley walked over and hugged Harry, then everyone else did as well.

'Thank you, now just one more small announcement. My boss told me the other day but I'd thought I'd wait till tonight, but I am officially an auror now and did the training in the fastest ever time, I beat Kingsley's record. I did it in sixth months, three weeks and two days. So Ron, you've got some work cut out for you.'

Everyone around the table all congratulated Harry, where Ron ended up looking a little nervous, but Harry told him how easy the training was as they had already done a lot of what you get tested on when they had been away, which made Ron relax. When the deserts were finished and it was started to get late, Harry pulled out a large box from his pocket and handed it to Mrs. Weasley.

'This is for Ginny for tomorrow, but she's not to see it until she's finished dressing, it's a surprise.'

'I'll keep it with me Harry,' Mrs. Weasley put the box inside her large pocket of her apron.

'We should go, we've got a big day tomorrow,' Harry pulled Ginny to her feet, then stepped into the living room to have some privacy, 'From tomorrow Gin, we never have to be apart again. Are ready to become Mrs. Potter?'

'I'm past ready Harry and even though we don't spend nights together, it is going to seem strange that you're not close by.'

'Yeah, I know, I feel the same. So a big snog because the quicker we get to sleep the faster we'll be married and leaving on our honeymoon.'

Ginny smiled then had her arms around Harry and they were kissing passionately, with everything they had. They slowly pulled apart, looked into each other's eyes, then they went back into the kitchen. Harry, Ron and Neville stepped into the fireplace and vanished from the Burrow, but they knew they would be back there tomorrow for Harry to finally become a member of the Weasley family.

'I don't know if I'm going to sleep tonight, I'm so used to Harry being in the other room,' Ginny looked anxiously around.

'You're mother and I spoke about that, so she had a sleeping draught ready for you. If you don't want it, just leave it beside you're bed in case you need it.'

'Thanks, but I might need it, just don't forget to wake me early. Tomorrow is one day I do not want to be late,' Ginny grinned hugely, 'I finally going to become Mrs. Potter, blimey, my dream of marrying Harry is coming true.'

'Yes it is, so why don't you go get into bed, he's the draught,' Molly handed her daughter a small vial, 'I'll make sure you're awake, or you're maid of honour will as it is her duty.'

'You know I will Ginny, so go sleep. You don't want bags under your eyes as you become married to the most famous wizard in our world. You're photo's will need to look good.'

'Are you trying to make me more nervous Hermione, so Fleur, you need to do a good job on my makeup, just like you did on your own.'

'I will Ginny, you will be beautiful.'

'I know you will make me look good Fleur, alright, I'll see you all in the morning,' Ginny smiled and hurried up the stairs, got changed and sat on the edge of her bed, put the potion down then picked up the photo of her and Harry, 'We're going to have a good life together Harry, but I miss you already,' Ginny kissed the picture, put it back down then got into bed, but kept staring at it, until she finally decided to have the potion. Within minutes of drinking it, she was sound asleep, dreaming of her life as Mrs. Harry Potter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The following morning, Harry was the first one downstairs and was sitting at his kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee when Neville joined him. They never said anything, just gave each other a smile, then Ron joined them. So the three friends all helped make breakfast, then chatted why they ate. Even though Harry was nervous and didn't feel like eating, he made sure he ate enough. For the next few hours, the three friends talked, but not once did they bring up anything unpleasant. It was like a silent agreement to only talk about good things and good times they had, whether it was together or separate. Then the three of them went back upstairs to get ready.

At the Burrow, it was a hive of activity. Harry talked a reluctant Mrs. Weasley into having the wedding catered so she could concentrate on just being the mother of the bride. All the men were outside making sure the bar staff and waiters were ready. The band had set up all the instruments on the stage at the end of the large marquee. They got rid of any gnomes that tried to sneak out of the bushes. When they were satisfied, they all went inside or home to shower and change. Ginny was in her room with her mother, Hermione, Luna and Fleur getting ready. Hermione and Luna were dressed and Fleur had done a wonderful job of their hair and makeup. Fleur had finished Ginny's then the four of them helped Ginny into her dress before her mother brought out the box and handed it to Ginny. She opened it to loud gasps from everyone. There sat a beautiful emerald and ruby tiara, with a note sitting with it.

'The emerald for my eyes, which you always tell me you love, the ruby for your hair, the beautiful red hair of my sweet Ginny. They are joined, just like we are about to be, I love you with all my heart Ginny, I'll be waiting so you can make me the happiest man alive.' Ginny ready Harry's note, then sniffed before Fleur quickly dabbed at her face so no tears ruined her make up.

Hermione picked up the tiara and placed it on Ginny's head and they all had to admit it made Ginny's overall appearance breathtaking.

Mrs. Weasley and Fleur headed outside when Mr. Weasley came into his daughters room but ended up staring at the beautiful woman standing before him and could hardly believe it was his only daughter and youngest child. Arthur Weasley led his daughter, Hermione and Luna down the stairs and into the kitchen. As soon as the music started, Luna stepped out and got some whistles from some of the blokes in her tight fitting deep red gown. Then Hermione stepped out to more whistles in her tight fitting deep blue gown. Then everyone stood up as Ginny and her father stepped out. Ginny was in a beautiful tight fitting long sleeved white gown, with her hair delicately curled around her face. She smiled as her eyes found Harrys and never left his face the whole time. Then Arthur kissed his daughter's cheek, kissed Harry's cheek before sitting down with his wife.

The ministry official called for everyone to take a seat, 'Welcome everyone to the wedding of Harry James Potter to Ginevra Molly Weasley. All of you are here as all of you are the people this happy couple care about most, their family. That is how this they feel about all of you. This wonderful young couple had to overcome a lot so they could be standing here today. But they showed everyone that when you truly love someone that love will help you overcome anything. Marriage is about two people loving each other, we all know that, but it is also about two people committing themselves fully to the other. It's about friendship, a married couple need to be best friends, they need to share everything with their friend, they have to be open and honest with each other. But most of all they need to give themselves fully to their partner because that's what they are, partners in life. Who gives this woman to this man?'

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George all stood up, but Ron stepped over to join them for a few seconds.

'Her family does,' they all said together before Ron went to stand back over next to Harry.

'Harry, please state you're vows to Ginny.'

'Ginny, from the moment I saw that small redheaded girl on the platform, I knew we were destined to be together, it just took me a while to realise it. You have brought sunshine, smiles and laughter to my world, as well as you're bat bogey hex,' Harry grinned as everyone laughed, 'But most of all, you loved me for me. You gave yourself fully to me which I am grateful for. You showed me how much we can achieve if we put our faith and trust in each other. So from the day I realised I love you, I put all of that faith, trust and more into ensuring our love will last and grow stronger every day and today we join to become one.'

'Ginny, please state you're vows to Harry.'

'Harry, I knew from the moment I saw you on that platform that we would end up here one day and yes, it took you longer to realise that than I did. Every look you gave me brought a smile to my face. You saved my life when I was only eleven, you showed how much you already cared. But the moment we kissed that first time, you showed me how much you loved me and not as Ron's little sister, but as the young woman you were destined to marry. You trusted me with your heart, a trust you didn't give easily but it's a trust you can always count on. So from that moment on, you're heart has always been in my care and always will be.'

'Ron please pass the ring to Harry,' he said and as Ron did, 'Harry, repeat after me as you slip the ring onto Ginny's finger, 'Ginny, I give this ring as a sign of my love and devotion,' Harry repeated the words, 'As a symbol of our love and commitment. The never ending circle of this ring is like our love, it has no beginning and has no end, it joins us for all eternity,' Harry finished and pushed the ring onto Ginny's finger, then lifted her hand and kissed it. Then Ginny repeated her words to Harry and of course, she lifted Harry's hand and kissed it.

'Harry, do you take Ginny to be your wife, through all life throws at you. Do you promise to love her, to be there whenever she needs you, to comfort her when she cries, to laugh with her when she's happy, to only give yourself to her as long as you both shall live?'

Harry smiled hugely, 'I do.'

'Ginny, do you take Harry to be your husband, through all life throws at you. Do you promise to love him, to be there whenever he needs you, to comfort him when he cries, to laugh with him when he's happy, to only give yourself to him as long as you both shall live?'

Ginny beamed, 'I do.'

'Harry and Ginny have said their vows of commitment and given each other their rings of love and devotion,' the ministry official waved his wand over Harry and Ginny's joined hands, 'I now pronounce that they are husband and wife, Harry, you may kiss your wife.'

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, stared into her eyes, then slowly lowered his head and kissed his wife and they both knew from that moment, their lives together were going to be loving, wonderful and probably full of excitement, but as long as they were together, they didn't care what life threw at them, they will make it through anything.

Starting with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, everyone came up to congratulate Harry and Ginny. Hermione ended up crying into Harry's shoulder, but he knew it was because she was happy for him. Ron hugged Harry in one of his mother's famous rib cracking hugs, Harry realising that Ron was saying without words that they were now brothers. Hagrid ended up crying into a tablecloth size handkerchief as he gave Harry and Ginny a hug, but they ended up rubbing their arms after he walked off still sniffing. It took a long time, but they got hugged and kissed by everyone that was there.

Harry and Ginny's wedding reception was a party to remember. Their guests, hundreds of guests all had a great time. Lots of drink and wonderful food went on all night. Great music and lots of dancing, Harry of course ended up singing for Ginny, but he did it why they danced together in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by their family and friends. They had hundreds of photos taken, some just of them, all with Harry and Ginny staring at each other, until they were asked to look at the photographer so he could have a couple of photos done of their full faces, then they had photos done with every guest there. Harry and Ginny danced together almost the whole night, apart from all the Weasley men who wanted to dance with their sister and of course Mr. Weasley wanted to dance with his daughter. Harry danced with Mrs. Weasley, Fleur and all his female friends, but Hermione was the first one he danced with. After a lot of hours of food, drink, dancing and laughter, Harry and Ginny went inside, got changed, then said goodbye to everyone and apparated away.

Over the next month, no one heard or saw Harry and Ginny. Ron had started his training at the auror office. Hermione started work in the department of mysteries. The day before Harry and Ginny were due to arrive home, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had stocked up on food, drinks, tea, coffee and everything else they could think of at Harry and Ginny's home. The first night back, they were having dinner at the Burrow with all the Weasley's, their partners, Hermione and her parents, along with Neville and Luna.

Everyone was already sitting at the table, when Harry and Ginny stepped in through the door to loud cheers and lots of hugs.

'You two are beaming, you must have had a wonderful time and saw a lot of sights,' Hermione smiled.

'We had a great time, don't know about a lots of sights though,' Harry grinned at Ginny.

'Unless it was from our bedroom window,' Ginny finished then laughed with Harry.

'You might be married, but we do not need to hear that, especially from our little sister,' Bill shook his head at Ginny and Harry.

'Alright, we won't say anything like that, but it's true,' Ginny said as she sat down with Harry to a wonderful dinner her mother had cooked. Then talk started, mostly asking Harry and Ginny where they went and what they really did when they weren't in the bedroom. Then Harry and Ron talked about how Ron was going with his training. Ginny talked to Hermione about the department of mysteries, but everyone had a great night.

Harry and Ginny were the first to leave as they only had a couple more days before they both went back to work. So they hugged and kissed everyone, then flooed to their home. They both showered together, something they found they liked to do, so they did it a lot, then they got into bed and never spoke or emerged until late the next morning to really begin their married life as Mr. and Mrs. Potter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Over the next few months, Harry helped Ron with his training, but he was also coming on faster than normal. It took Ron eight months, one week to complete for him to become a full auror. Glover ended up teaming Harry and Ron together because they had proven they work well together, not just before and during the war, but also when they trained or were out in the field with their more experienced partners they had to start with.

Over the next few years, the aurors had cleaned out all dark witches and wizards the moment they heard about them so they didn't have a lot to do after a while.

Harry was sitting at his desk going through a file, when he saw his boss walking towards his office, 'Hey boss, what's with the underage magic?'

'As we're not really busy Harry, we're helping out the magical law enforcement squad who are overwhelmed with work.'

'Okay, anything to do to help, we'll head out soon,' Harry went back to reading the file, he shook his head as a feeling came over him, then gasped loudly in pain as he grabbed his chest.

'Harry,' Ron said as he hurried over to his friend, 'What is it?'

'I haven't got time to explain, tell Glover I'll explain when I get back, I'll be with Kingsley,' Harry raced from the auror office and headed straight for the minister's office, 'I need to see the Minister, it's urgent.'

'Just a minute,' the woman hurried to the door, 'He said to go straight in.'

Harry almost ran through the door, 'Kingsley, what happened to Voldemorts body?'

'The Unspeakables have him to study, why?' Kingsley asked looking worried.

'You know how I got pain in the scar on my head, right?'

'Yeah, we all know that.'

'Well, I just got the same pain in my other scar, the one on my chest. I felt the anger, like I used to when I got the pain. Can you take me into the department, I have to make sure?'

'Let's go,' Kingsley and Harry left the office, 'We'll be in the department of mysteries,' Kingsley told his assistant, then they both made their way inside the large department. Kingsley, being minister, got them straight through.

'Minister, Auror Potter, what can we do for you?' an elder man asked.

'Do you still have Voldemorts body?'

'Yes, we're actually getting ready to burn it, we have finished with our experiments and examinations.'

'I need to see it,' Harry said softly.

The man stared at Harry for a minute, then nodded and the three men went through a couple of doors until they came to a small room with Voldemorts naked body lying on a table. Harry went straight over to him, then opened his shirt, picked up Voldemorts hand and placed it on his chest.

'Anything Harry?'

Harry shook his head as he dropped the hand, 'Nothing, so why did it burn like my other one used to?'

'I heard you got pain in your scar, are you saying you felt that again?' the man asked.

Harry turned, 'Yeah, but in the scar on my chest, it's another lightning shaped one. Would you know why that happened?'

'Have you felt anything in either scar since he died?'

'I've had the occasional small twinge over the last couple of years, nothing painful and always on my chest, not my head though.'

'I can do some checking, but the piece of soul that let you feel his anger is gone. We checked you thoroughly, so I'm not sure why this is happening, but I'll do my best to find out.'

'Thank you,' Harry glanced back at the body of Voldemort, 'I thought this was all behind me.'

'It is Harry, there must be a reason why this is happening now, it's been over six years since you killed him.'

'If you would like, after lunch is when we are going to burn him. Do you wish to come watch Auror Potter?'

'I think that's a good idea Harry, it will show you it is over.'

'Could I bring Ginny and Ron with me, maybe Hermione as well?'

'Yes of course, so right after lunch, come straight through to here,' the man said kindly.

'Thanks,' Harry sighed, then left the room with Kingsley, 'I'm scared Kingsley, I can't go through this again. I don't think I'd survive if I had to again.'

'You won't Harry, there has to be another explanation,' Kingsley waved his wand and his lynx patronus disappeared through a wall, then they walked back into the auror office. Kingsley going in to see the head auror, Harry sat at his desk with his head in his hands.

Ginny raced in a minute later and went straight over to Harry, who stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

'What's wrong Harry?' Ginny asked as Ron stepped back over to his friend.

'I can't do this again, I can't,' Harry said tightening his hold on Ginny.

'Ginny, I spoke with your boss, after lunch, you three plus Hermione are going to watch them burn Voldemorts body, then take Harry home,' Kingsley said as he stepped over to them.

'What's going on Kingsley, Harry's as white as a ghost?' Ron asked.

'The scar on his chest burned and he felt anger.'

'But that's not possible, is it?' Ginny asked as she stared at Harry's face.

'No, but we're going to check everything to find out why though.'

Harry let go of Ginny and slammed his fist into the wall, 'I won't go through that again,' Harry yelled.

'Harry, calm down,' Ginny took his hand, 'You've broken you're hand by the look of it.'

'I can't go through all that pain again Gin,' Harry said but his voice was softer as he stared into Ginny's eyes.

'You won't love,' Ginny felt her eyes tear up as she saw the look on Harry's face.

'You've got a bit of time, take Harry to get his hand fixed, we'll meet at the department of mysteries.'

'Ginny, you take Harry, I'll wait here for you,' Ron said then watched as they both left before he walked over to the minister, 'He never dealt with any of that after Voldemort died, all he did was help Ginny with what she was going through.'

'Yes and that's why it's hitting so hard now, hopefully after he watches him burn, then Harry will put it behind him. Go let Hermione know what's going on, I'll meet you there later.'

'Thanks,' Ron said then left the auror office.

Harry kept staring at Ginny as the healer worked on his hand, 'I can't Gin.'

'I know, you don't have to, because it's over.'

'Alright, drink this and you're free to go Auror Potter, but please don't hit anything again.'

Harry drunk the potion, then handed the bottle back to the healer, 'Thank you.

Harry and Ginny put their arms around each other then headed back to the ministry of magic. Ginny took Harry straight into the ministry's dining room to try and get Harry to eat. They sat down, ordered when Hermione and Ron sat with them, but no one said anything, the other three just watched Harry. Ginny was able to get Harry to eat about half his lunch, before the four of them went back to the department of mysteries. Kingsley was waiting for them, then led them through into the back room, but this time they stayed outside and stared through the windows. Kingsley nodded to the elderly man and within a minute, Tom Riddle was burning until his body turned to ash.

'What if he put some more of his soul into something else, not a horcrux though. He knew dark magic, he could have done something else, got himself a different body.' Harry said as he stared at the ash.

'We checked everything Harry, it's not possible. After splitting his soul seven times, there was only a small fragment of soul left inside him and that was intact. That was one of the first things we did when he was brought here. Why do you think I asked to examine you, to see how much of his soul was inside you, the three founders items all had the same amount as you, along with the diary and ring. Those five items and you all had the same amount as what was left inside of him and all of that made up his whole soul. That's why it has taken so long to do all our tests, we wanted to make sure.'

'Something made my scar burn, he was the only one that made that happen. Could a child of his do this, make my scar burn?'

'That is something we never thought of, do you know if he had children?'

'No, I don't.'

'We'll do some more checking on our results, see if it's possible. If I find anything, or need to check you again, I'll contact you.'

'Alright, thank you.'

'Take him home you three,' Kingsley said softly, then watched as Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron left, 'Is there a chance a child of Voldemort could do that, if one exists that is?'

'I'm not sure Minister, Harry was connected by a piece of Voldemorts soul, not the child's if there is one. All this is new territory to us Unspeakables. I'll go explain the situation to the others that have been working on Voldemort over the last six years.'

'Let me know if you find anything, before you let Harry know.'

'I will Minister,' the man watched as minister left but the minister had a worried look on his face, just like he had. He needed to make sure what was causing Harry Potter's new scar to burn and hoped it didn't mean the wizarding world was going to go through another war with Voldemort.

Ginny, Hermione and Ron got Harry home, then Harry went straight over and poured a large drink of Firewhiskey, drank that one then poured another, then another. The three of them knew there wasn't anything they could say to take away Harry's worries or fears, so they silently decided to watch him and be there for him. Harry never stopped drinking until he was swaying on the spot, Ginny put her arms around him and helped him upstairs, undressed him as he fell back and passed out on their bed. She levitated him up and under the covers before heading back downstairs.

'I've never seen Harry drink that much before,' Hermione said.

'He never has, even when he stayed at the Hogshead that time, he kept it to two every night, the same at the Burrow. Hermione, you're so smart, what do you think is happening here?'

'I'm not sure Ginny, but I'll study up on horcruxes again. What Harry said about a child of Voldemorts could be the reason. The thing is, Harry felt Voldemort because of the piece of his soul, the Unspeakables said Harry is clean of any soul apart from his own and if it was a child, Harry shouldn't be able to feel it. I don't know, but I'll keep looking through everything I can.'

'What about those old books, do you still have them?' Ginny asked.

'No, I gave them to Minerva when we went back to Hogwarts. I'll send her an owl, ask if I can have a look at them, she could also speak with Albus Dumbledore's portrait.'

'Why don't you two head home and do that, but Ron, I don't think Harry will be up for work tomorrow. Talk to Glover, explain what's going on, I'm sure he'll understand.'

'Yeah, he will and because we're not doing a lot at the moment, it's not like Harry's needed. If you need us for anything Gin, let us know.'

'I will, thanks,' Ginny hugged her brother then Hermione, before she went into the kitchen to make herself something to eat even if she didn't feel like eating, she had to so she could help Harry through whatever all this means because she knew just like Hermione and Ron knew, if this meant Harry had to go up against Voldemort or even Voldemorts soul, he emotionally wouldn't be able to or survive doing that again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry never went to work, but stayed home and kept drinking. He felt the anger and his scar burn again, which made him drink more. Ginny tried talking to him until he ended up snapping at her and locked himself in his office. Hermione and Ron had both tried as well and they got the same treatment.

Four weeks Harry had felt his scar burn a few times and he still hadn't left the house. Ginny came home and went into the office where she found Harry sitting on the floor with a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand.

'Um Harry, please don't take my head off, but I need to tell you something important,' Ginny knelt down beside him.

'What?' Harry never looked at her, just kept staring at the bottle.

Ginny took Harry's hand, 'You're going to be a father Harry, I'm pregnant.'

Harry jerked his head up and looked at his wife, 'Did you say pregnant Ginny?'

'Yes, so will you please talk to me and let me help you through this, like you helped me. You're son or daughter will need a father and a sober one Harry.'

'I'm so scared because I keep feeling it burn Gin, but the drinking stops as of now,' Harry put the bottle down then wrapped his arms around his wife, 'I'm sorry.'

'You don't need to be, but it's time to deal with all this and put it behind you. Right after the fighting you never did deal with any of it because you were helping me. But no one has been able to figure out why you are feeling that, so let's wait because it might not mean anything. So please let me help you deal with all this.'

'No, I never did deal with any of that, but I wanted to be there for you, you needed me.'

'I did then, now it's time to let me help you. So first, get up and go have a shower, then you're going to eat. I can't believe how much weight you've lost.'

Ginny helped Harry stand, then helped him walk up to their bathroom, 'When you're finished, I'll have dinner ready.'

Harry put his hand to Ginny's stomach, 'We're going to have a baby.'

'Yes, we are,' Ginny watched Harry's hand caress her stomach, 'Have you're shower Harry, then you can touch my stomach any time you want.'

Harry nodded, but knelt in front of his wife, then kissed her stomach before putting his head on her. Ginny ran her hand down Harry's hair why he kept his head pressed against her stomach.

Harry kissed her stomach again, then stood up and stared into her eyes, 'I love you Gin.'

'I know you do, I love you too,' Ginny kissed Harry then watched as he stripped off and got into the shower before she headed downstairs to start dinner.

Twenty minutes later Harry walked into the kitchen, 'When did you find out?'

'Just today, but I thought I was a week ago.'

'Did you plan to fall now?'

'No, I thought maybe another year then we could talk about kids and just so you know I'm six weeks along, before all this happened.'

'When are we telling the family?'

Ginny put two plates on the table and sat down, 'We can tell them on Sunday when we go over for dinner.'

'Alright, but are you feeling okay?'

'I'm fine, I haven't even had any morning sickness, but now eat, you're going to need a lot of energy to spoil you first child.'

Harry laughed, 'You know me well love. Can we find out what we're having?'

'Soon, it's too early yet. So you would like to know if we're having a son or a daughter.'

'Yeah, I would, then we can talk names and know what to buy.'

'From the moment I thought I was pregnant, a couple of names occurred to me already.'

'Are you going to tell me what they are?'

'Well, if it's a boy how about James, after you're father?'

Harry smiled, 'I'd like that and we could call him James or Jimmy. What about the girl's name, Ginevra after you?'

Ginny scowled, 'No, not Ginny either, but Lily, that's such a pretty name. I always thought that from the moment I heard about your mother.'

'So if we have more kids, there will be James and Lily Potter. Are you sure you want two named after my parents?'

'Yes and think of this Harry, my middle name is after mum and my brothers are going to have a lot more kids, so mum and dad's names will be used a lot. Our children can have your parent's names.'

'I love you Gin, so much.'

Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry, 'I love you to, but keep eating.'

'Okay, but when are you stopping work?'

'Straight away, I don't want to be stuck at the desk all the time. So I'll have time to decorate the baby's room,' Ginny picked up Harry's fork and put some food on it and lifted it to Harry's mouth, making him laugh then took the food she offered.

After dinner, Harry and Ginny sat down and talked about why Harry might be feeling his scar burn and could it mean something. Then they got into bed but kept talking. Harry explained everything about how he felt finding out about having a piece of Voldemorts soul inside him. How he felt thinking he was going to die, but mainly how he had felt over all the years he had Voldemort after him. They talked late into the night, but Harry admitted that he felt better after. So when Ginny cuddled down under the blankets, Harry leaned over and kissed her stomach, then kissed Ginny's lips, before putting his arms around her then fell into a peaceful sleep, the first one he'd had in weeks.

Harry and Ginny both went into work the following day, Harry kissed Ginny at her office, then walked to his.

'So you're finally back Harry, but merlin you've lose a lot of weight,' Lucy said staring over at him.

'Yeah,' Harry shrugged then knocked on his boss's door, heard him call to come in. So Harry stepped inside, closing the door behind him, 'Sorry boss.'

'No need Harry, Ron explained everything and if I felt what you did for all those years, I probably would have lost it as well. So are you back for good or do you need more time?'

'I'm back, Ginny and I spoke a lot last night and I realised I never did deal with what I'd been through after he died. I'm not sure if you know, but the reason I never did because of something that happened to Ginny the year that Voldemort had control over Hogwarts. She was going through a lot, so I helped her which took a long time.'

'I know what the Carrows did to some of the girls that year Harry, I didn't know about Ginny though. So I can understand you wanting to help her, but are you dealing with your past now?'

'Yeah, I am. Ginny and I talked about it all and we're going to keep doing that until I can put it completely behind me. I'm just worried why my scar is burning. It's the same pain I used to get. I will get angry, for no reason, just like before. I can't work out why this is happening.'

'Well Elijah sent word that they haven't found anything and they are confident that he never got himself another body. He does want to do a few more tests on you, but he doesn't think he'll find anything.'

'I'll go see him in a few days, now I should get back to work. Thanks for understanding boss.'

'I can't really say I understand Harry, but I knew you wouldn't have just stopped coming in without a reason. Go on, there's work on your desk.'

Harry nodded and went back to his desk, before Ron stepped over to him, 'So did Ginny hex you to make you see sense.'

Harry laughed, 'No, but she did tell me something important. That was enough to shock me out of it. So last night we sat in bed talking.'

'Good, it's about time you talked to someone Harry, but what did my sister say to you?'

'I can't tell you, not yet anyway. You'll find out soon enough. Now I have to catch up on all my work.'

'Alright, but you can usually tell me anything.'

'I know, but this isn't just about me, so have some patience mate.'

'Okay, at least I do have some,' Ron laughed then went back to work.

Harry flung a quill at Ron, hitting him in the head, making Harry laugh before he got stuck into the work on his desk.

The following Sunday, Harry and Ginny flooed to the Burrow to join the family for the weekly dinner. Harry explained what had been going on, so talk was mainly around Harry's scar and what it could mean. After desert, Harry felt Ginny squeeze his hand, so they both stood up.

'We have something to tell you all,' Harry grinned at his wife, giving her a nod.

'We're having a baby,' Ginny said beaming with happiness.

'So that's the thing Ginny told you, no wonder you were shocked,' Ron got up and hugged his friend then his sister.

'Congratulations,' Hermione hugged Ginny then Harry, 'You're going to be a daddy.'

'Yeah, I am Hermione.'

'Another grandchild for your mother to spoil,' Arthur said as he hugged his daughter, then Harry.

'That's what grandparents are for, oh and I want my children to know all about muggle stuff, so you're shed will be a great learning tool for them,' Harry grinned.

'I wish Arthur would get rid of all that muggle stuff,' Molly hugged her daughter, 'My baby is having her own child.'

'Don't start crying mum,' Ginny smiled but hugged her mother before watching as she hugged Harry.

'Hey, I wonder if your kid will use the bat bogey like her mother,' George grinned at Ginny.

'I will be teaching him or her that, don't you worry Uncle George.'

'Hey, I just realised something, not only am I brother in law to the saviour, but I'm going to be uncle to his kid, amazing,' Ron smirked at Harry, then laughed as everyone saw the face Harry was pulling.

After everyone came up to hug Harry and Ginny, talk turned to babies and how Ginny was feeling. Harry and Ginny talked and decided to not tell anyone what they were having when they found out so when questions started about names, Harry and Ginny just kept saying they were discussing that a lot, which wasn't a lie, because they did talk about the names they picked. Ron and Hermione could see the change in Harry and realised he was going to be alright, even if he no one knew why his scar was burning again. All they hoped was that it never meant anything dangerous was going to happen.

At the large manor house, a man and a woman were looking down at the boy, 'He looks like his father and he's already showing how much power his got. Keep up his training and telling him how bad and evil Harry Potter is so he will know what he will have to do when the time comes.'

'I will, he's already getting angry whenever I mention the name. So you're plan looks like it's going to work.'

'It will and soon we will set him loose on the unsuspecting muggles. But how did he adapt to the wand?'

'It works perfectly for him, like it was made for him. I'd like to know how it came to present itself to him.' the woman and the man stared down at the boy and knew he was going to bring their world into what their lord wanted, but they realised they might never know why that wand presented itself to the boy and just hoped this meant the boy would succeed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

A few weeks later, Harry and Ginny were in St Mungo's for Ginny's check-up and to find out what they were having. Healer Tresswell was moving her wand over Ginny's stomach after giving Ginny a thick purple potion, then she straightened up and faced the expectant couple.

'You and the baby are both healthy, so do you wish to know the sex of the child?'

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then at the healer, 'Yes,' the said together.

'You're having a son, congratulations. So I'll see you again in a month Ginny, remember, plenty of rest and no flying.'

'I already had to promise Harry to stay off a broom, thank you Healer Tresswell,' Ginny and Harry waited until she left, before Ginny stood up, 'A boy Harry, our son, James.'

'Yeah, a son, oh blimey, it's really happening, isn't it Gin, were having a baby?'

Ginny laughed, 'Yes we are daddy. Let's go home and from tomorrow, I'll start decorating the room, but you'll have to charm it so no one can tell what we're having.'

'I'll do that love, let's go,' Harry put his arm around his wife and they stepped out into the waiting room and spotted a few reporters who headed straight for them.

'Harry, why are you and your wife here?'

Harry looked at Ginny who shrugged, 'Alright, Ginny was having a check-up, she's pregnant.'

'So the saviour is about to have his first heir, are you excited Harry?'

Harry shook his head, 'Yes, very excited and I'm no saviour, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. But Ginny and I are both excited about our first child. Now I would like to get my wife home,' Harry smiled then he and Ginny stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

Over the next few months, Harry couldn't stop touching Ginny's expanding stomach and always kissed it. At night time, Harry would sit in bed and talk to Ginny, before he would put his head down near her stomach, talking to his son and he always called him James.

A few months later, Harry was sitting on the edge of Ron's desk talking about some muggle deaths that they had heard about and sounded like a magical death when Ginny's horse patronus appeared before them.

'Harry, I'm in labour, get me to St Mungo's,' she yelled.

'Tell everyone Ron,' Harry said and ran from the auror office down to the atrium and flooed to his home. Ginny was walking back and forth in front of the fireplace. Harry grabbed the bag, put his arm around his wife and stepped back into the fireplace.

They headed straight through into the wards, where the welcome witch held a door open for them. Harry helped Ginny onto the bed, just as Healer Tresswell came into the room.

'Okay, relax and I'll see how everything's going,' she smiled reassuringly, then checked on Ginny, 'Coming along fine, but it's not time yet. So remember what I told you, do not push just yet. Try to breathe through the contractions.'

'How long do you think?' Harry asked anxiously.

'I'd say in the next couple of hours you'll be parents.'

'Did you tell Ron?' Ginny said panting heavily.

'Yep, he's letting everyone know and I'd say the waiting room would already be crowded by now.'

'And probably not with just friends and family,' Healer Tresswell said, 'We've had a lot of reporters trying to get information out of any of us to see when you were due, what you're having, so their bound to be out there.'

'Probably,' Harry said then saw Ginny wince in pain as she squeezed his hand. He knew what was going to happen, but he hated the fact Ginny was in pain and he couldn't help her.

So for the next couple of hours, Ginny's contractions were coming fast until the healer told her to start pushing. Harry winced with every scream Ginny let out over the next hour, before the healer stood up with a crying baby boy in her arms. She waved her wand over the child, then handed him to Ginny.

'Congratulations,' she smiled at the looks Harry and Ginny were giving the baby, then she finished working over Ginny.

'I'll let your family know you'll be out soon.'

'Alright, thank you and I'm sure James thanks you as well,' Harry grinned.

'After you're father Mr. Potter, that's nice,' she smiled again then left the room.

'So daddy, I'm too sore, so how about you take your son and clean him up then dress him.'

Harry gently took his son into his arms, 'Lucky I had a lot of practice with Teddy,' Harry moved over to the side of the room, lay James down on the change table, checked to make sure the water was just right, then gently put his son in the water, cleaning every part of his son's body. Harry couldn't stop smiling as his son just lay there enjoying the feel of the water, then Harry lifted him out and dressed him. When he turned back, he noticed Ginny was asleep. He leaned over and kissed her before stepping out into the waiting room and got surrounded instantly, 'Ginny and I would like you to meet James Sirius Potter,' Harry smiled then placed the baby into Hermione's arms, 'Say hello to your godson Hermione.'

The moment the baby was out of Harry's arms, Ron hugged him before Molly did, then everyone else did. All of Harry's friends were there, so were the aurors and friends of Ginny's from the magical law enforcement squad. All the Weasley's were there, along with Kingsley and Hagrid, who patted Harry on the shoulder, making Harry sink, but kept sniffing back his tears.

'How's Ginny?' Molly asked.

'Asleep, sore, but I think I'm in for some hexes for putting her through that.'

'I'd count on it Harry,' Arthur smiled, 'If my daughter felt that much pain, she'd definitely going to make sure you feel the same.

Everyone laughed, then James started to get passed around. After Hermione, was Ron, who was very awkward holding his godson, then it was Molly and Arthur's turn, before the rest of the Weasley's, then their friends and work colleagues, with Harry handing James to Hagrid last.

'I remember holding you like this Harry,' Hagrid sniffed as he looked down at the baby.

'A long time ago Hagrid, just don't tell me you changed me?' everyone chuckled.

'No, left that for ya mum,' Hagrid placed James back into Harry's arms as reporters finally turned up, shouting questions.

'Alright,' Harry called and held his son up, 'My son, James Sirius Potter,' he let the photographers take a couple of photos then turned his back, 'I better get him back into Ginny,' Harry got gentle hugs and kisses from everyone then stepped back into the ward and over to Ginny's who was still sleeping, so Harry sat on the chair just content to hold and talk quietly to his son. After a minute Hermione and Ron came into the room and sat there watching Harry, 'Can you believe it, I'm a daddy.'

'Yeah, you are Harry, so James, who's idea was that, yours?' Hermione asked.

'Ginny's actually, we knew early on but wanted to keep it to ourselves.'

'But I saw the baby room you decorated, did you place enchantments on it Harry?' Ron asked suspiciously.

'Yeah, right after Ginny started to buy what was needed. We considered telling you two, sorry we didn't. But this was something we could keep completely to ourselves for a while. Would you like to hold you're godson again Hermione?'

'How did you guess,' Hermione sat in the other chair, then Harry handed his son to her.

'Now as godparents, you have to give him anything he wants and you can't say no to him.'

'Harry, don't say something like that,' Hermione shook her head.

'Hi,' Ginny said wearily.

Harry leaned over and kissed her, 'Everyone said congratulations and will see you soon.'

'Can I see him Hermione?'

Hermione got up and placed little James into his mother's arms, then he let out a small cry, so Ginny placed her son on her breast, much to Ron's embarrassment.

'It's a natural part of having babies Ron, you don't need to feel uncomfortable watching me feed James.'

'I think it's beautiful to watch, but I'll tell you one thing Gin, I'm going to miss having those for a while.'

Ginny giggled, Ron turned bright red, Hermione shook her head, but Harry just kept watching his wife feed his son.

'We really don't need to hear any of that Harry,' Ron shook his head at his friend.

'It's true, but I'll keep it to myself from now on.' Harry sat on the edge of the bed watching his wife feed their son, 'Merlin it's hard to believe he's here.'

'And you're parents, not something I was expecting. I knew eventually you would have kids, but it was something I tried not to think about,' Ron ended up standing next to Harry.

'Is that because it proved I'm shagging your little sister?' Harry noticed Ron turn red again.

'Harry, stop it, but I can't believe you're saying stuff like that, especially to Ron,' Hermione said shaking her head.

'Normally I wouldn't, I don't know, I just feel so open and easy going about everything now James is here.'

'Fine, but no more sharing personal things like that with us.'

'Alright, I promise, but look at him. He hasn't got red hair, he hasn't got black, it's a good mixture of both of us,' Harry picked up his son's hand, then laughed as James wrapped his hand around Harry's finger, 'He's got a grip.'

'Tell me about it, you should feel it from here,' Ginny smiled down at her son. After a couple more minutes, James released his hold on his mother, 'Okay daddy, you're turn, try not to get spit up on,' Ginny handed Harry their son and watched as he stood up with James up on his shoulder and Harry gently started to pat his back.

'So Ginny, how painful was it?' Hermione asked.

'Very Hermione, so expect it. It's easier after the head's out though. So have you two discussed when James might be getting a cousin from you?'

'Since you've been pregnant, we have spoken about it. So after I organise a few things, then you might hear about a godson or goddaughter,' Hermione smiled as she kept watching Harry, 'Even though we're older, it's still strange to see Harry as a father.'

'I've had nine months to get used to it and it's still strange to me Hermione. I think when Ginny and James come home, then it will really hit me.'

'Especially being woken up every night, interrupted when you're both...busy,' Ron chuckled.

'Ron's going to be as bad as Harry, I can see it already. One little sound and they'll be up to their children. It's good to let babies cry sometimes and it doesn't hurt them to learn to wait until their parents finish shagging,' Ginny and Hermione chuckled.

'We can't let him cry love, we'll just have to make sure we shag as soon as James gets put to sleep. It should give us a couple of hours at least.'

'See, already,' Ginny smiled, 'But you know what I'd like now, a good snog, then something to eat, I'm starving.'

'I'll go see about you're food sis, why you snog Harry,' Ron walked out of the room laughing.

Harry handed his son to Hermione, then sat on the bed, leaned down and kissed his wife, but she deepened the kiss instantly.

'Do you realise how good it's going to feel being able to get close to you again,' Harry said as he ran his hand over Ginny's smaller stomach.

'Yeah, no more trying to hug a whale, but what I can't wait for my sweet Harry is making love to you and being able to see your face again. I miss that thing you do with your mouth right when you finish.'

Harry laughed, 'You don't have to tell Hermione everything Ginny. I know we all share a lot, but some things are best kept private.'

Ron came back in with a tray of food for Ginny, Hermione handed James to her husband. Harry and Ginny kept staring at each other or James why Ginny ate. Even though Ginny wasn't a small eater, she wasn't anything like Ron, but now, she ate everything on the tray, then said she wouldn't mind some desert, so Harry promised to go get some for her why she had company. But it took Harry twenty minutes before he could actually walked out of the room and away from his son, making Ginny, Hermione and Ron laugh because they realised that James is going to be very protected by Harry and James has finally made Harry feel like he had his own family, for the first time since he was one and they couldn't be happier for him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry's boss had given him a week off to stay with his son. Two days after James was born, Harry took Ginny and James home. They both walked up the stairs and put their son into his cot, then stood there holding each other as they watched him sleep.

'We should eat and you're mum made us dinner, all we have to do is warm it up,' Harry said and gently pulled Ginny away, 'Come on love, he's asleep,' Harry could tell Ginny didn't want to leave the room, 'And you said I was going to be bad.'

'I know, but I've had him with me for two days straight, right there in my room, it's going to feel strange.'

'You have to get used to it Gin and it wasn't that long ago since he fell asleep, so you can eat and come back up.'

'Alright,' Ginny leaned over and kissed her son's head, then left the room with Harry, 'When he starts getting around, we'll have to charm a lot of things around the whole house.' Ginny was staring around all the rooms until she sat at the table.

'I'll do all that when it's time. But how are you feeling now love?'

'Still a little sore, not too bad though, but the worst part was trying to sleep without you beside me.'

'Yeah, I kept you're pillow against me. But you're home now, oh and your mum wants to know if we're still going to dinner on Sunday?'

'I think I'll be fine and we can't deny James's grandparents to have him all day. I'll just make sure I rest a lot.'

Harry got their food warmed then dished them both up some, before sitting down. Both of them kept glancing towards the stairs why they ate and they moment they finished, Harry put his arm around Ginny and they went back to their son's room and watched him sleep.

That first night, Harry would feel when Ginny would get out of bed, so he would lie there and watch Ginny feed James, then Harry would change him before putting him back to bed. Over the next week, they both go into a routine with James and even though Harry had to go back to work, he still wanted to help during the night.

The morning Harry was due to go back to work, he was sitting on the couch with James in his arms just staring at him and it gave Ginny a chance to sleep. Harry kept touching different parts of his son why he watched him sleep.

'That's a nice memory I will always remember,' Ginny smiled as she sat down, 'Seeing you with our son.'

'Yeah, I don't want to leave him Gin, but I know I have to.'

'Do you want me to bring him to the office, I told everyone in the magical law enforcement I'd bring him in so they could see him.'

Harry smiled at his wife, 'I'd like that, I know I'll be out this morning, but I should be back by lunch, which we could do together.'

'Alright, it's a date Mr. Potter, now hand me our son and go to work.'

Harry nodded, kissed his son, then placed the baby in his mother's arms, before kissing Ginny. He walked over to the fireplace, looked back at his family, then left for work. Harry made his way to the auror offices, then stepped inside.

'So daddy Potter is finally back,' Alice called.

'You can tell his a new daddy, look at the bags under his eyes. You're letting yourself go there Harry,' Katherine chuckled.

Harry scowled at the two woman, 'I like to help Ginny of a night, plus I don't want to put James back in his room.'

'I bet you had trouble leaving this morning,' Ron laughed.

'Yeah, I didn't want to leave, but knew I had no choice. Ginny's going to drop in for lunch though.'

'Good, I'll get to see the heir of the saviour again,' Lucy laughed loudly.

'I'm going to start hexing if that name keeps getting used by you lot. So Ron, what are we doing?'

'A few more muggle murders, Glover wants us to question some other muggles and since you grew up as a muggle, you'll know how to act like those detectives they have.'

'So we need to transfigure our clothes to normal suits, have you got the badges ready?'

'Yep,' Ron tossed a small black wallet to Harry, 'So detective Evans, ready to go.'

'Who's idea was it to use my mother's name?'

'Mine, it's a pretty common name, Potter, even though it's not that rare, some muggles are related to witches and wizards,' Glover said as he walked out, 'Everyone knows the name Harry Potter.'

'I get that boss, sometimes my name is a hindrance,' Harry pointed his wand at his clothes, then put the badge in his suit pocket, 'Okay, is the car on the street.'

'Sent it there the moment I came in,' Glover said, 'It's ready for you to appear in, then just take the enchantments off it.'

'Let's go daddy,' Ron said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

'It'll be you're turn soon Ron,' Harry nodded to his boss, then left with Ron. They got to the apparition point and instantly apparated away from the ministry and straight into a car in a quiet muggle street. Harry waved his wand to remove the enchantments, then they both stepped out and walked up the path leading to a house then Harry knocked.

A man opened the door, 'Can I help you.'

'Yes, I'm detective Evans, this is detective Granger,' Harry and Ron showed their badges, 'We'd like to ask you some questions about what happened to your neighbours.'

'Oh yes, terrible, they were such a nice family.'

'Did you see anyone around their place that day?' Harry asked.

'The only person I saw at all that day was a dark haired boy, he was about six or seven by the look of him. He came to our door earlier, said he was lost and wanted to know if he could come in and ring his parents.'

'Did you let him in Sir?' Ron asked.

'No, I just got a bad feeling about him and he didn't look upset at all. In fact he looked mean, he had this sneer that sent shivers up my spine. But he couldn't have murdered that whole family, he was just a boy.'

'Probably not Sir, but we need to check everything. Did he tell you his name?' Harry asked.

'Yes, Thomas, he never said his last name though.'

'Do you know if he spoke to anyone else?'

'Yes, he went to number seven and number eighteen, asked them if he could use their phones to call his parents. Michael at seven said he thought the kid look like a criminal, so he never let him in, just told him the way to the police station.'

'Did you see him go into your neighbours place at all?'

'No, after I closed the door, I never saw him again. But I did hear what I thought was the sound of a car backfiring, a loud cracking sound, that was about an hour or so later.'

'Thank you for your time sir, if we need to ask any more questions, we'll contact you,' Harry gave him a nod, then he left with Ron and spoke to the people at number seven and eighteen. They basically said the same thing, the kid didn't look upset and they heard the car backfiring. Harry and Ron went to the house where the muggle family was murdered and looked around. 'So for some reason a kid is murdering muggles.'

'Yeah, so unless he was born to evil parents, why would he murder muggles?'

'I don't know Ron, but this is the fourth family so far.' Harry pulled out a folder from inside his jacket and started to read, 'All the witnesses said the same thing, a boy with dark hair was seen around the time of the murders and he always asked to use the phone. So whoever has raised him knows a bit about muggles. First to make sure he knew what a phone was, then to say he was lost. That is something a muggle child would say if he was really lost,' Harry moved further into the room and crouched down, then waved his hand through the air, 'Dark magic Ron, definitely the killing curse, but there's more,' Harry moved to another part of the room and waved his hand again, 'He tortured them first, I can feel the pain right here in this area.' Harry moved back to the first spot, then closed his eyes, 'He killed the girl first,' Harry concentrated, 'Then the mother, the boy and the father last. It's like he wanted the father to see his family die.'

'We weren't sure which order, do you want to check the other places, see if it's the same.'

'Yeah, because if it is the same, it could mean this kid has a thing about his father and is taking it out on other father's. Maybe he's father's a muggleborn or even a muggle.'

'Okay, let's just apparate straight there, do you thing and we can find out,' Ron nodded to Harry as he stood up, then they both apparated away. They arrived inside another house, Harry walked around until he crouched down.

'The killing curse again,' Harry moved around the room, 'Torture,' he moved back to the first spot, 'The mother first, then the boy, grandmother, then father last,' Harry stood up and faced Ron, who was writing down what Harry said, 'So far the same, let's check the other two before we head back.'

Harry and Ron went to both the other homes, Harry repeated the process why Ron wrote everything down, then they went back to the car, enchanted it and they disappeared from inside. They went straight back to their office and knocked on their boss's door who came out instead of having Ron and Harry go in.

'So what did you find?'

'A pattern, the father was always the last to die and they were all tortured first. Usually with the cruciatus curse, the first father was cut first before they were all killed. I think this kid has a thing about his father, he's either a muggleborn or a muggle, maybe a squib,' Harry said.

'Sounds reasonable if he's making the father last, which means he wants the father to see his family die. Anything else?' Glover asked.

'The few witnesses said they heard what sounded like a car backfiring, now I've heard that a few times and it does sound like apparition. So this kid is apparating out of there.'

'He's also dark haired, but the three families that we spoke to said he looked either like he was a criminal or mean so they never let him in to use the phone,' Ron said then handed the file to his boss.

'So he's been brought up to know muggle items, maybe his father was a muggle. The magical law enforcement squad has gone over all the bodies. Never found anything that might tell us who this kid is.'

'Do you know if they found hair or skin that might have belonged to the kid?' Harry asked.

'I don't know, why Harry?' Glover asked.

'In the muggle world, they can do this thing call DNA testing. They need either blood, hair or skin, something like that anyway. They can test it, find out if the person is related to someone. Let me explain a bit, I don't know too much about this. Say they took hair from Ron, then hair from Ginny, they can test it and find out they are brother and sister by their DNA strand. They can also tell if a father is the real father of a kid. That gets used for paternity quite a bit.'

'Alright, I'll get them to go over the bodies again. But we'll need someone that can find out about this DNA stuff. We'll still need something to check it against though.'

'Yes, but if their killing muggles, then they might be linked to some death eaters, maybe family members of death eaters. We could put in a request to get all the death eaters blood, test it against what gets found on the bodies.'

'Sometimes it's handy that you know the muggle world. I'll put the request in, go fill out your reports, good work you two,' Glover smiled then went back to his office with the hope they didn't find any more muggle murders.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Over the next few of months, two more muggle murders by magical means were found. Glover had been approved to get blood from every death eater in Azkaban and any death eater that was stripped of their magic, but weren't locked up. Because Harry always had problems with dementors, Glover had Harry, Ron, Katherine and Harris get blood from the ones that never went to Azkaban, where the other aurors went to the prison to get the blood of the ones locked up. They found an Unspeakable that was familiar with muggle medicine, so he studied up on DNA, ready to perform the tests.

One day when Harry and Ron were sitting together going through who they had to visit to get blood, Ginny with James and Hermione stepped into the office.

'This is a nice surprise,' Harry grinned, kissed his wife, then picked up his son who gave Harry a smile. Hermione went over to Ron and gave him a kiss.

'Hermione and I have something we wanted to tell you and Ron,' Ginny smiled then looked at Hermione who nodded, then both girls whispered to their husbands.

Harry went wide eyed, then saw Ron, 'Ron, breathe or you'll pass out. So did Hermione tell him the same thing you just told me?'

'Yep, you and Ron got you're wives knocked up. Hey Ron, you're going to be a daddy, so you better get you're colour back,' Ginny laughed.

Harry put one arm around his wife and kissed her again, 'So are we going to find out what we're having this time?'

'I was going to ask you about that, but it does make it easier when we have to buy baby clothes.'

'Well it's Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Weasley, oh and James Potter as well,' Glover said as he stepped out of his office, 'Just visiting you're husband ladies?'

'That and to tell them they got their wives knocked up,' Ginny laughed.

'Wow, so both of you, are you due at the same time?' Glover asked looking suspiciously at the woman.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other then at their husbands boss, 'Yep.'

'So I'll lose both of them for a week, you couldn't have made it a couple of weeks apart.'

'When our wives want to shag boss, we're not saying no,' Harry laughed as he kissed his wife again, 'So more grandkids for your parents, it's lucky they have all those extra rooms.'

'Yeah, we'll tell them on Sunday. So can we go to lunch, or are you busy?'

'They can go, then do what they need to after,' Glover smiled then hugged both Ginny and Hermione, 'Congratulations, but I don't think Ron's ever going to turn back to his natural colour.'

'Yes, I think I've finally found a way to shock him enough that he wouldn't want to eat,' Hermione grinned at her husband, 'So are we going down to have lunch, remember, I'm eating for two now.'

'Blimey, we're having a kid, merlin I hope he or she has your brains Hermione.'

'Come on Weasley's let's go have lunch with my wife and son,' Harry put his arm around Ginny and they left the office.

Hermione went into labour in the morning and gave birth to a girl by early afternoon, they called her Rose. Ginny went into labour the day after and gave birth to another boy who they called Albus and Ginny thought she was going to end up like her mother and have all boys and she wasn't sure she wanted to keep having kids until she got a girl. She always figured about three or four kids would be nice, Harry didn't care how many they had, whether it was just one or a dozen, he just loved his family.

During this time, another four muggle murders happened. The aurors had got the blood of every death eater whether they were locked up or not. The Unspeakable was still learning what he needed to work on DNA to test it against dark hair that had been found on most of the bodies. He told the aurors that he should be able to start the tests in another few months, much to the frustration of everyone, but they knew there wasn't anything they could do. They had discussed using a muggle DNA specialist, but that would mean using charms of them then remove their memories and they never liked to remove memories unless it was absolutely necessary.

It took a year before they were able to start testing, then another year before every death eaters blood had been tested against the hair found on the muggle bodies. They found one match, so Harry, Ron, Gideon and Maxwell went to see the mother and hoped it didn't come down to a fight as Hermione and Ginny were both due to give birth again very soon. When the four aurors arrived outside the gates of Malfoy Manor, the tried everything but couldn't get through, so they headed back to the office to try and work out what they were going to do next to find this boy who would around ten by now and still killing muggles.

'I had an idea about getting through those wards,' Harry said quietly to Ron.

'What idea?'

'The wand Ron, remember, I never did put it back. I still have it, sealed at the house. It might be powerful enough to bring down those wards. I won't know till I try it, but I never wanted anyone to know about that wand.'

'Glover's trustworthy Harry, he wouldn't tell anyone. Why don't you ask his opinion?'

'Yeah, alright, because we need to get inside that house,' Harry walked over to his boss's door and knocked, he heard Glover call to come in, so Harry stepped inside and closed the door, 'I have an idea boss, but I'll need to explain something to you first.'

'An idea to get into Malfoy Manor you mean?'

'Yeah,' Harry sat down, 'I have another wand, I keep it under enchantments at my home. Now it's powerful and I never wanted to use it, just keep it. It might have enough power to get those wards down.'

'You've lost me Harry, wands are only as powerful as the witch or wizard using them.'

'Normally that's right, but have you ever heard of the elder wand?' Harry could see his boss's face go white, 'Yeah, I'm the owner of that wand. I never wanted anyone to know because I'd have everyone after me to get hold of it.'

'Blimey Harry, yeah, you would. I have to ask though, where did you get your hands on that wand?'

'A long story, but Dumbledore used to own it, he was disarmed the night he died, I disarmed the bloke that disarmed Dumbledore. Voldemort knew of the wand and found out it belonged to Dumbledore, so he broke open his tomb, took the wand, but he never realised you need to win the wand or kill the last owner. He killed Snape thinking that would give him the power, but Snape was never the owner. Dumbledore was disarmed before Snape killed him.'

'Okay, all this is a shock to hear, but it makes sense about Dumbledore though. So you think it might be powerful enough for you?'

'Maybe, I've never used it, not once, but I did feel the power when I held it the first time and that was weeks after I disarmed that bloke. So if I get the wand, we could try but I'm worried about the others, they might notice I'm using a different wand and if we get into a fight, I don't want the chance of that wand falling into the hands of death eaters.'

'Alright, I'll talk to the others, but I'll come with you. If you get the wards down, give me the wand and I'll bring it back here. You know I won't tell anyone or try to take it.'

'I know, so if you're sure, then I'll agree to that. Do you want me to get it now?'

'Yeah, then we'll head straight there.'

'Okay, I won't be long,' Harry left his boss's office, nodded to Ron then left. He made his way down to the atrium, flooed straight into his living room.

'Daddy,' James called.

'Daddy,' Albus also called.

'What are you doing home in the middle of the day Harry?' Ginny asked from the couch as she sat with James and Albus.

Harry kissed his wife, then his two son's before kissing Ginny's stomach, 'I need to get the wand,' Harry raised his eyebrows, 'I just told Glover, it might be the only way to get those wards down.'

'What if a fight starts, they could get it Harry.'

'No, I'm going to give it to Glover to take straight back to the office. I'll be right back,' Harry hurried up the hall to his office, removed a few books, then undid his enchantments hiding a compartment at the back of the book case. He reached in and grabbed the wand, staring at it for a few minutes, then slipped it inside his sleeve, before closing the compartment and putting the books back, then went back to the living room, 'Hopefully this will work and we'll get this kid before he does it again. I have to go though, you boys be good for your mother.'

'Daddy,' Albus said as he put his arms up to Harry.

Harry smiled, picked up his son, gave him a hug, a kiss then sat him back down, then picked up James and did the same.

'I have to go back to work, look after mummy for me,' Harry kissed his wife again, gave her a reassuring smile, then stepped back into the fireplace. Harry hurried up to the auror offices and saw Glover with Ron, Maxwell, Gideon and Harris all waiting, 'Got it, so are we heading out now?'

'Yep, let's get this over with,' Glover led his aurors down to the atrium and they all apparated away. They arrived outside the gates of Malfoy Manor, 'Try it Harry.'

Harry took a deep breath, pulled the wand from his sleeve, then concentrated on lowering the wards. Within five minutes they were down.

'Here, take it straight back,' Harry handed the wand to his boss, then watched as he apparated away.

'Ron, Harry, take the side door, we'll go to the front,' Maxwell said and the four of the ran down the drive and separated to their doors. Harry and Ron saw Maxwell's dragon patronus appear and they instantly blasted the door down and ran inside.

'What is the meaning of this?' Draco Malfoy said when he spotted Harry and Ron, then the other aurors.

'Where's your mother and brother Malfoy?' Maxwell asked.

'Not here, they haven't lived here in years, but why do you want them?'

'Sorry, can't tell you that, Harry, Ron, go search the top floor, we'll do the bottom.'

'What about the cellar and the secret room under the drawing room,' Harry said but smirked at Draco.

'We'll do the cellar, you do the other room, but top floor first.'

'Yes boss,' Harry grinned and ran off with Ron and started searching room. They found a baby's room, looked like it hadn't been used in years but they found a couple of dark hairs, put them in a small plastic bag and continued searching. They found what they thought was Draco's room, then another boy's room, but again, it looked like it hadn't been used in years. They kept searching, using every spell to undo concealment charms, but found nothing. They headed back downstairs, found the drawing room, but turned to Draco Malfoy, 'You want to open this up, or go to the holding cells for questioning?' Harry asked.

Draco Malfoy sneered, then walked over and moved a book, opening a hidden panel the size of a door.

'Go have a look Ron, I'll keep an eye out up here,' Harry said keeping his wand lowered by his eyes on Draco Malfoy.

'Won't be long,' Ron entered the room why Harry stood close to the door with his back to the wall, but not once did he take his eyes of his old enemy.

'What did my mother do Potter?'

'Can't say, but you should know, you always knew what your mother was up too. How's she handling not having any magic?' Harry asked but thought he saw a flicker of a grin on Malfoy's face before he sneered again and wondered if that meant Narcissa Malfoy had worked out how to get her magic back, another thing to check, because if she did, then she ends up in Azkaban with her husband, but first they needed to find this kid.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Hermione gave birth to a son that her and Ron called Hugo. Two weeks later, Ginny gave birth to a daughter and as Harry and Ginny discussed, they called her Lily. Harry and Ginny had of course, named Ron and Hermione godparents to all three of their children, Hermione and Ron named Harry and Ginny godparents to their two children.

Over the next five years, no one had any luck tracking down Narcissa or her son and another twelve muggle families were murdered by this kid who would be about fifteen by now. The only clues they had was he was still dark haired, but one thing was that when he was seen by other muggles, he always wore sun glasses. They had contacted the muggle prime minister and put out a warning to the muggles about this dark haired boy and that did bring in a lot of information from muggles who had seen the boy.

'Harry, Ron, got a tip that the kid has been sighted, as far as we know he's still in the area, get out there now,' Glover handed them a slip of paper then watched as the two aurors ran from the office.

Harry and Ron arrived in a dirty, run down muggle area with lots of factories that all look like they were deserted. They kept casting charms to undo concealments or to reveal any humans in the area as they moved slowly through the small town. They stayed slow and cautious as they kept walking. After a half an hour, they moved to the factories and repeated their charms, still they found nothing. So the kept moving until they got to another section of the town. When they got near the end of the street, jets of light from spells headed towards them, Ron went down, Harry kept firing until he was hit in the back.

Ron slowly woke up and looked around, he cast charms to see if Harry was around, when the charms revealed nothing, he apparated back to the atrium and ran back to the auror office.

'We got ambushed, they got Harry, no sign of him anywhere.' Ron said panting heavily.

'Every, let's move,' Glover said as he waved his wand and sent his patronus off, then all the aurors ran from their office and met up with the magical law enforcement and apparated to the town.

Harry slowly woke up in a dark room and he was chained to a wall, but he also noticed that his shirt was ripped open. Harry squinted and looked around and spotted a dark figure of a person.

'What do you want?' Harry called out.

'Tell me how you got those scars,' the young man voice said.

'My scars, you're kidding right. Everyone in the wizarding world knows how I got them, so tell me what you want.'

'I don't know how you got them and I want to know and you're in no position to ask anything, so you better answer before I end up making them bigger.'

'Fine,' Harry breathed deeply, 'They were both done by Voldemort, you've heard of him haven't you?'

'Yes, I've heard of him, but tell me when he did them.'

Harry growled in frustration, 'Okay, the one on my head was when I was a baby, almost fifteen months old to be precise. He murdered my parents and tried to kill me. The one on my chest was done the night he died. He tried to kill me again, I got another scar, but never died.'

'Then you killed him, right?'

'Yes, because he had been trying to kill me since I was a baby and he killed thousands of people just because he could. Now I've answered you're questions, tell me what you want.'

'I overheard a few things a couple of months ago, so I'm trying to find out the truth. But until I get it, I'm not revealing who I am or what I look like. But I do want to show you something,' the young man lit his wand and aimed it as his lower stomach, 'See it.'

'Yes, why would you give yourself a scar like mine?'

'I didn't, I was born with it. Sometimes I feel it burn and I feel sad, like I'm going to cry and I was taught crying was weak.'

'Mine burns as well, but I feel angry. I used to feel it all the time because of Voldemort. After he died I never felt anything, then six years later I felt it again and couldn't work out why.' Harry said but his voice was softer, calmer.

'That was when I first felt mine burn. Tell me why he wanted to kill you, I've been told you're evil and will destroy our world. I've been trying to find out more about you, but they watch me all the time.'

'I'm not evil and I want to protect our world, that's why I fought Voldemort. He was evil and wanted to rule our world with the threat of murder and torture. If you really don't know anything about me, then I'll tell you what I'm called by the wizarding world. From the time I was a baby and survived the killing curse, I was called the boy who lived, then I was called the chosen one as rumours went round that a prophecy about Voldemort and me was made. He killed thousands of people, I have never killed anyone, so after I killed him, even if it was really his spell not mine that killed him, I was called the saviour of the wizarding world. I love life and all people, meaning witch, wizard, muggles or muggleborns. We are all the same, we all just want to live in peace. I'm not evil or bad in anyway, so please, I'm not going to hurt you or anyone, let me go.'

'Do you have someone at home, someone you love?'

'Yes, my wife and three children, then I have my three godchildren, my best friends. Do you have someone you love?'

'I thought I did, but they only used me for my power. From what I overheard, they wanted me born to grow up to kill you, that's all I was born for. I thought my mother loved me, but I overheard her telling some bloke called Rodolphus that I look like my father so she can't love me. My brother sneers at me all the time, calls me names, he doesn't like me at all.'

'Who is you're father?' Harry asked quietly.

'I was told his name was Voldemort, I was named Thomas after his real name. I was told he was good when you killed him.'

'You're Voldemorts son?'

'No, I overheard them talking about us, I'm not his son. They said I look like my father, but first I want to ask you something else before I let you go,' the young man lit his wand again, 'Do you recognise this wand?'

Harry sucked in a breath, 'Yes, it belonged to Voldemort, but it shares cores with mine.'

'Did you disarm him the night you killed him?'

'Yes, but he never had that one in his hand, he had another wand because of the cores never let our wands work properly against each other.'

'This wand came to me out of nowhere, it just appeared. I did some research on wands, found out that if a charm was placed on a wand and that person died, the wand will present itself to their first born child when the child reaches the age of five. But those charms are tricky if you're disarmed before you die. But about my father, I saw what you looked like when I brought you here, you have green eyes, very unusual green eyes. Tell me about them.'

'There the same as my mother's, I've been told I look like my father, but have my mother's eyes. Why do you want to know about my eyes or my scars, anything about me?'

The young boy lit the room, but stayed back in the shadows, 'because I needed to know if you would tell me the truth. What I overheard was Rodolphus and my mother saying they wanted me to kill you as they believe I would have the power to do it and that you would never kill me when you saw me. My mother only agreed to have me so she could get her magic back, I was able to do that for her when I was six years old. But the main reason I asked about everything was I need to know that my father wouldn't lie to me,' the boy stepped into the light.

'Oh god,' Harry stared at the boy who looked exactly like he did at the age of fifteen, 'It was you're mother that used polyjuice potion and pretended to be my wife so she could get pregnant, Narcissa Malfoy, right?'

'Yes, I overheard them talking, so you're my father. They have been training me to kill you, they wanted me to hate you, I did for a long time, until recently. They made me kill for them, saying you were going to use muggles as you're army, using the imperius curse,' the boy stepped closer, 'You look kind and not bad at all. They have lied to me my whole life, so I'm going to let you go, just know, I wished you could have been my father, then I might have been treated nicely, instead of hit all the time, or locked up. You'll never have to worry anymore father, I won't kill anyone else, tell your children I'm sorry and father,' the boy moved even closer, then touched Harry's face, 'I'm sorry for everything I've done. They have another hidden room inside the manor, it's under my baby's room. One more thing, if you knew I was you're son and we had to fight, would you have killed me?'

'No, I would not have killed you, or hurt you in anyway.'

'I love you father,' the boy moved back, waved his wand, then instantly aimed the killing curse at himself, falling dead to the floor.

'Nooooo,' Harry screamed and pulled his arms, which came loose. He dropped to the floor and put his son's head in his lap, then cried over his dead son's body. When Harry's tears dried up, he found his wand on his son, produced prongs, sent a message to Ron, then waited but kept his eyes and hands on his son's face.

'Harry, Harry,' Ron called urgently.

'In here,' Harry called back then looked up as Ron and the rest of the aurors ran inside.

'Did you get him Harry?' Glover asked.

'No, he killed himself. Ron, remember back when I was staying at the Hogshead, someone used polyjuice potion, turned into Ginny.'

'Yeah, why, what's going on Harry?'

'She got pregnant, trained him to think he was Voldemorts son and he was supposed to kill me, but he's my son, they knew I wouldn't be able to kill my own son. He has a birthmark, lightning shaped, he said it used to burn and he felt sad, opposite to mine. He couldn't live with what they made him do, he said sorry, oh god,' Harry moved his head till it was over his son's face.

'Are you positive his your son Harry?' Glover asked.

Harry moved his head and hands from his son's face, 'Just look at him, it's like looking at me when I was younger, he even has my eyes. The bloke that set this up with Narcissa was Rodolphus Lestrange. Narcissa agreed so she could get her magic back, Thomas did that at the age of six. They have another hidden room in Malfoy Manor, under the baby's room.'

Ron and Glover moved closer and looked down at the young man, 'He is you're son,' Ron said quietly as he knelt down, then spotted the wand, 'How did he get this?'

'It came to him when he was five. Voldemort charmed it to go to his first child if he died, why I don't know when he thought he was never going to die. But I disarmed him that night, so the charm changed to go to my first born child.' Harry looked back into his son's dead eyes, 'I want him buried with my parents, Thomas Potter deserves that.'

'I'll organise it Harry, why don't you let Ron take you home. I'll take care of your son and let you know when the funeral is.'

'Come on Harry, you can't do any more here and Ginny's bound to be a nervous wreck by now.' Ron saw Harry nod, then leaned over and kissed his son's forehead, touched his face, then stood up and left the room. Ron kept hold of his arm until they apparated to Harry's home, walked through the wards and into the house, when Ginny saw Harry, she screamed and wrapped her arms around her husband. Ron went over to his wife and sat down with her and knew he was going to have to explain what had been going on.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

'What happened?' Ginny asked as she led Harry over to the couch with his son's but all Harry did was shake his head.

'That night Ginny, when someone used polyjuice potion, remember, in the Hogshead.'

'Yeah, what has that go to do with this?'

'That was Narcissa Malfoy, she got pregnant. Then her and Rodolphus Lestrange trained the boy to hate Harry and kill him because they knew once Harry saw what the boy looked like, he would never be able to kill him. But there's more that the kids shouldn't hear.'

'James, take Al, Lily, Rose and Hugo up to your room.'

'Mum, we want to know what happened to dad,' James said.

'Now please.' The five children all huffed but walked up the stairs, 'Now what's this all about?'

'Those muggle killings were done by Thomas, Harry's son. He never knew anything, he was basically raised to kill muggles then Harry. Once he realised he'd been lied to, he said sorry to Harry before killing himself.'

Ginny and Hermione looked at Harry and could see the pain on his face, so Ginny put her arms around him, but gave Hermione and Ron a look.

'Can you take the kids to your place tonight?' Ginny asked quietly.

'Yeah, Glover's going to contact us, Harry want's him buried with his parents,' Ron and Hermione went upstairs, packed some clothes for the kids, then took the five of them to their place.

'They used him Gin, to kill, they hurt him all his life,' Harry turned to face Ginny, 'He had a lightning shaped birthmark, he said it burned then he felt sad, opposite to mine. That's why mine burned, when he felt sad, I felt angry. I have no idea why, but he was my son Gin and looked exactly like me, even my eyes. Before I knew what was happening, he killed himself because he couldn't live with what he'd done. I could see it, see the remorse, the pain on his face, he never gave me a chance to help him.'

'I can't say why he did that Harry, maybe he knew nothing could help him. He's had all those years of being taught to be evil, he might have known you couldn't help him or he might not have wanted you to. Do we tell the kids Harry?'

'Not yet, maybe when their older. So the day of the funeral, can you get you're mum to take them.'

'I'll talk to her later, but should I tell her why if she asks?'

'They know about the polyjuice potion, so yeah, explain it to her. He looked exactly like me Ginny.' Harry put his head down in his hands, 'He was powerful, he gave Narcissa her magic back at the age of six.'

'I wish I knew how to help you Harry, or even what to say. But I'll be with you through it all and you need to give yourself some time to mourn the loss of your son. I'll always be with you through anything.'

Harry looked up at his wife, 'I know love and even though I didn't know him, I felt a connection straight away, but it was gone so fast. After he said sorry, he told me he loved me, called me father, not dad. Showed how he was brought up, that's what Malfoy used to call his father.'

'He wasn't loved or cared about.'

'No, he wasn't and he should have been,' Harry sighed then got up and poured a drink, 'He loved me, they used him, some people can be so cruel.'

'Yes, some can, we all know what death eaters are like. So what's happening with them?'

'Glover's taken care of it, but Thomas said they had a hidden room under his baby's room,' Harry downed the whole glass of Firewhiskey, 'He kept asking me about my scars, then my eyes. At first I was confused, everyone knows about those. So I told him, even what I was called because he was taught I was evil and was going to use muggles as my army, that's why he killed them. A few months ago, he overheard them talking and realised what they were doing, so he planned to capture me to find out the truth. Gin, he looked just like me.'

Ginny stood up and wrapped her arms around Harry, 'I'm so sorry Harry, sorry that he died, sorry they used him, sorry there are people out there that want to hurt you.'

'I know love,' Harry turned and faced his wife, 'He was my son and I felt it. They raised him to kill me, they thought once I saw him I wouldn't kill him and they were right, I wouldn't have. Am I that predictable Ginny, known in that way?'

'Yes you are, everyone knows you wouldn't hurt anyone you care about. Remember in the great hall that night Harry. You told Voldemort to try for some remorse. That shocked everyone, because even though he was evil and would have killed all of us, you still tried to save him in a way, the man that killed your parents, that caused the death of Sirius and thousands of others. People know you would try to save anyone, even you're worst enemy. But that is who you are, what makes you so special Harry. There's people out there that suffered nowhere near what you went through and they would have killed the person responsible for their suffering, you wouldn't do that. Even though you're known for killing him, you never kill him, he killed himself. It was his spell that hit him, not yours.'

Harry nodded then sighed heavily as he wrapped his arms around his wife, 'Yeah, I told Thomas that Gin, I have never killed. He didn't know me, but he believed me straight away.'

'I think he felt the connection as well and he could see how honest you are just by looking at you. You've heard it so many time, you don't lie, mislead for your work, but you won't lie outright and people can tell that when they look at you. Ron told me when you've both had to go out pretending to be someone else that even though you have to pretend and say things that aren't true, he can tell how much you hate it, I know I can tell when you aren't being truthful.'

'You know I try to tell you everything Gin.'

Ginny smiled, 'I know sweetheart, it's always to do with your job why you can't tell me everything. At first I hated it, but I did learn to accept that. After Hogwarts, when you helped me and promised to tell me everything, that helped me more than anything. So when you couldn't after becoming an auror, I got upset or angry at times. Wondering if you didn't love me enough or you might have been cheating or something.'

'Ginny, no,' Harry tightened his hold on Ginny, 'I love you more than anything and you are the only person I willingly slept with, you know that.'

'I know Harry, that's why I spoke to Kingsley. One day, not long after we both started work, we were eating lunch. We talked about what we were both doing and you told me you couldn't tell me. It was the first time you ever said that to me. I tried to act like nothing was wrong, but I felt hurt, betrayed. So after you went into your office, I went up and spoke to Kingsley. He told me Caroline felt the same when he first became an auror, but explained to her how all aurors had to take an oath to not repeat certain details of their job. Not something any of you like to do, but you have no choice.'

Harry sighed, 'No, we don't because I did promise you to tell you everything and my job is the only thing that makes me break that promise,' Harry sighed again, took Ginny hands and sat them both down, 'Oh Gin, Thomas could have turned out alright if he just gave me the chance, I know he could have. I could see there was really good in him and hear it as well. Why didn't he let me try to help him?'

'He might have known you would have Harry, but if he really was good inside, killing people can make you scared that you could hurt someone close to you. Do you remember telling me that, you felt that because you killed Quirrell and Voldemort. If he thought he could hurt or kill someone close to you, he wouldn't have wanted to take the chance, that's you all over. He might not have been raised by you, but those thoughts are you all over.'

'You're right, because he asked me if I had someone at home I loved. I told him about you and the kids, then about my godchildren, so yeah, he might have asked about all of you because he didn't want to hurt any of you, see that shows how good he was, he should have given me a chance.'

'Maybe he should have, but if he did hurt one of us, he wouldn't have been able to live with himself or look you in the eyes. He was raised to kill and had to hear that for so long, he might never have been able to put that behind him. One thing though Harry, he's at peace now and no one will ever hurt or use him again. He's with your parents, Sirius, Fred, even Dumbledore, they'll look after him.'

Harry sighed but nodded, 'Yeah, they will. What you were saying before about always telling when I'm not being honest. I had to learn how to keep my expression from showing when I interrogated someone. Do you know that was the only thing I had trouble with when I was learning to become an auror?'

Ginny gave Harry a small smile, 'I'd believe it Harry. Over all the years I saw you before we got together, I used to see everything you were feeling. It used to make me so sad seeing the way you looked sometimes and I wanted to do anything to put a smile on your face.'

'You've been doing that for a lot of years now Gin. I wish I could have spent some time with him, even a few minutes to just talk to each other. I couldn't believe it when I saw him, if you did you would have thought it was me when I was fifteen, except he never wore glasses.'

'So he looked like you even you're eyes?'

'Yeah, exactly my eyes, like Al's. I'll have to talk to Glover about the wand as well. Voldemort charmed that, but since I basically own it, I want to make sure no one gets that wand again. I'll see about having it destroyed.'

'That's the best thing to do Harry. But now let's eat, you've had a big shock and you need it then rest.'

'Even though I don't feel like it, I do know I need to,' Harry stood up and pulled his wife into his arms, 'I could tell he would have been alright if he just gave me a chance.'

'Probably Harry, but he wasn't going to take the chance. Now come on,' Ginny took Harry's hand and led him into the kitchen. Harry sat down why Ginny went about putting a light dinner together. After they both finished eating, Ginny took Harry's hand again and they headed straight into the bathroom where they got into a bath together, then just held each other why they lay back in the warm water.

Ginny knew Harry was thinking about his son and Ginny wondered what would have happened if this boy had let Harry help him. Could he have put his past behind him or would there always be something there that could have caused him to hurt or kill someone again. Even though she didn't want to think this, she thought it was for the best considering how the boy was raised. She felt terrible thinking that, but after what everyone went through with Voldemort, Ginny wanted to protect her family and would do anything to achieve that.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

The morning of the funeral for Thomas Potter, Ginny flooed James, Albus and Lily to the Burrow and her mother was waiting for her three grandchildren. Why Ginny spoke to her mother, Ron flooed with his two children, then Ginny and Ron flooed straight back to the Potter home where Hermione was sitting next to Harry.

'Let's go Harry,' Ginny held her hand out, then Harry took it and the four of them walked outside the wards that were around the house, then apparated to Godric's Hollow. They made their way to the cemetery where there was already a crowd of people standing there. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron stood next to the newly dug grave which was right next to James and Lily Potter's grave.

'Thomas Potter was my son,' Harry glanced down at the coffin, 'He was born to be used and born to kill me. I never knew he existed until he captured me. Then he started to ask about my scars, about how I got them. I was confused as everyone in the wizarding world knows my story and the story of my scars. Finally I told him, that's when he realised he had been lied to his whole life,' Harry looked at everyone that was standing there, 'He instantly believed me because he could feel the connection between us that started nearly sixteen years ago. I always knew there were some cruel and desperate people out there and I've come across my fair share, just like all of you, but I would never have believed people would use a child that way, just for revenge, for their own power. Thomas deserved to live and have a good life like any child should, but he was locked up and beaten by people that wanted to use him and his power. I was locked up and beaten as a child, it's uncanny really. He was by his mother, I was by my mother's sister and her husband. Thomas killed himself because he couldn't live with what they made him do, I could see the remorse on his face. He told me he loved me, then called me father which showed how he was raised because he never knew what a dad would have been like. His last words to me were, he was sorry,' Harry looked back down at the coffin, 'Rest in peace my son, you're with your grandparents now and no one will ever hurt or use you again, but I wished you got to know your family that are still here, but it was not meant to be,' Harry pulled the white bone handled wand, then pulled the elder wand. Harry pointed the elder wand at the white wand and it disappeared from sight as the coffin slowly lowered into the ground, Harry slipped the elder wand back in his sleeve, but kept staring at the coffin now sitting at the bottom of the hole. Kingsley stepped forward, moved his wand through the air, the dirt lifted and filled the hole before a small headstone with the name Thomas Harry Potter, son of Harry James Potter, he died before he had a chance to live.

One after another, Harry's friends all walked over and placed a small flower on the dirt, then hugged Harry before stepping aside for others to do the same. Once everyone had placed their flower, they nodded to Harry before leaving Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron alone at the grave of Thomas Harry Potter.

Harry knelt down between his son and parents graves, 'Show him what good people are like, show him he was loved,' Harry ran his finger down his parent's names before he moved to his son's name, 'I love you Thomas, always know you're dad loves you,' Harry leaned forward and kissed his son's name before standing up, then looked at his wife and friends, 'Let's go get see the kids, I need to hold them.'

'Let's go,' Ginny gave Harry a small kiss, then the four walked away from the cemetery in Godric's Hollow, they found a secluded spot and apparated to the Burrow. They stepped into the house and Molly instantly hugged Harry.

'I'm so sorry Harry.'

'Thanks, where are the kids?'

'That's a hard question as they are all over the place, I'm sure you know you're children more than I. I know Lily is in the living room with Arthur, but as for your sons, I have no idea except they are with Hugo, Rose is reading in the living room.'

'If my boys are with Hugo, then their flying in the orchard and have been told a hundred times not to fly without an adult. I'll go find them,' Harry walked from the house, down the well-worn path that led to the orchard and indeed found his sons and nephew up in the air on brooms, 'Down, now,' Harry called and instantly saw his sons and nephew look nervously down at the ground and knew they had been caught. Harry watched the three boys land and he just pointed towards the shed and the three of them walked off with slumped shoulders. Harry waited until the three of them stepped back over to him, then to their surprise, Harry hugged all three boys.

Harry looked down at his sons, then nephew, before he nodded and the four of them walked back to the house.

'Mum, what's going on, dad caught us flying but instead of giving us a punishment, he hugged us, is he sick or dying or something else?' James asked.

Harry gave a small laugh, 'I'm not sick, I'm just happy to see my boys and my godson. But you've all done it for flying on the weekends now, you know the rules. Fly without an adult and you don't fly again for four weeks.'

'He's not sick James,' Hugo said quietly as he nudged his cousins, 'Just strange.'

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all gave a small laugh, 'I'll explain why I'm strange when you lot are older. Now you can go play, but no brooms and you stay in the house.'

'Yes dad,' Albus and James said sounding resigned to their fate then slumped their shoulders again as they slowly made his way upstairs with Hugo.

'Are you really going to tell them when their older Harry?' Molly asked.

'Yes, because I have taken them to my parent's graves, if they see Thomas's, they will wonder who he is. At the moment their too young to go by themselves, so I can put off a visit until their older.'

'Can we come in,' Kingsley called from the door.

'Of course Kingsley, you don't have to ask,' Molly called.

Harry saw Kingsley and his boss walk inside and he instantly tensed, 'Is something wrong boss?'

'No, but I wanted to tell you that Narcissa Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange is locked up for life and have lost their power for good, Draco got ten years and his magic was taken away for life. But the main reason I wanted to see you was to give you these,' Glover handed Harry a pile of photo's.

'Blimey Harry, I would have thought he was you, apart from no glasses,' Ginny said as she stared down at the picture of Thomas.

'Yeah, he was me all over,' Harry kept staring at the pictures then looked up, 'Thanks boss.'

'He was like you Harry,' Hermione said quietly as she stared down at the picture.

'I know Hermione,' Harry looked up at her friend.

'I also found this letter addressed to you, I never read it, but I assume it's from Thomas,' Glover handed Harry a folded piece of parchment.

Everyone saw Harry staring at the parchment, 'You don't have to read it now Harry, wait until you're ready.'

'Yeah, I'm not ready to read it, I'll know when it's the right time.'

'I hope you don't mind me asking Harry, but where did the wand go?' Glover asked.

'Into his coffin, it presented itself to him at five, so I wanted it to be hidden but also go with him as it was his. Did it look like it disintegrated?'

'Yes, but I knew you wouldn't do that there, so I figured you did something.'

'I worked on it over the last couple of days.'

'I was able to keep this quiet Harry, no one knows what happened. But people will see the headstone and questions will be asked, wondering if you had a child with someone other than your wife.'

'I know people will wonder, but if no one answers they can speculate all they like. When the kids are older, then it will be known. There just too young to understand how this happened and why. Hard to believe that night so long ago resulted in Thomas, now I wished it was just obsessed fan.'

'When we first talked about it, this is the last thing I thought would be remotely possible. But at least now you know why you're scar hurt.'

'Yeah, but opposite to his birthmark, I never knew that could happen as my scars were made, I wasn't born with them.'

'I spoke with Elijah, he said there is a very rare spell that not many people know. Right after the child is conceived, you do the spell and that child will look exactly like the parent who's name you use with the spell. He believes that's what Narcissa did, used the spell, your name to make sure he looked like you. So when the time came and you were forced to go up against each other, you wouldn't have been able to kill him because you would have automatically seen that he was your son. He thinks the birthmark is just that because of this spell being done after you received second scar, but he also said it could have been because of the one on your head had been there almost your whole life, so it's like part of you. This spell is tricky if you don't do it right.'

'Well James, Al and Lily never got a birthmark like that, so I think it was caused by the spell, not that it's part of me. If it was I'm sure on of my kids would have got it.'

'You're probably right, but one more thing before we go. You can have some time off if you want Harry, but I thought I'd give you the option. So if you turn up in the next day or two, I'll see you then, if you don't, I'm sure I will soon.'

'Thanks Glover, but I'll be back to work otherwise I'll end up sitting around the house drinking until Ginny gets pissed at me and decides to hexes me.'

'I think I'd rather go back to work than face you're wife's hexes.' Glover gave Ginny a small smile.

'My wife's reputation precedes her. But thanks for the photos and letters. It's a wonder they bothered taking pictures of Thomas since they didn't care about him.'

'If you get a chance to look through them properly, you'll come up with what we thought. Those pictures are like a record, from birth up to a few weeks ago. But there is one picture there that we found under Thomas' bed, you'll see but in case you don't look, check the back,' Glover gave Harry a kindly smile then left with Kingsley.

Harry flicked through the pictures and instantly saw the different. One picture Thomas gave a genuine smile, Harry turned it over and read the back.

'To my father, I love you, I'm sorry that I can't get to know you, but after what they made me do, I was scared that I could hurt someone you love and I didn't want to see the hurt or disappointment in your eyes, I want to leave this life looking into your caring and kind eyes. My eyes could have been like yours if you raised me. I have no regrets about leaving this life, my only regret is I never got to know my dad,' Harry sighed as he turned the picture back over and saw the smile on his son's face. Harry knew he would visit his son's grave a lot over the years and hoped his mother was right that they are always with him, then he knew Thomas will be with him always. Harry will put the extra love he could have given Thomas into his other three children and at least he knew they will always be safe now the last vestiges of Voldemort were locked up. Harry could finally put that part of his life behind him, but he will always remember the boy who should have lived.

The end.


End file.
